Today!
by LadyKangDae
Summary: 6 oneshoot kebahagian dari masing-masing Official Couple EXO! HUNHAN,KRISTAO,CHENMIN,KAISOO,SULAY and CHANBAEK is Here! SULAY for Chap 6! , Don't Like don't Read, RnR! [UPDATE CHAPTER 6!]
1. Ajjuchi Belambut Pelangi

Tittle: Today!

Author : LadyEXBang

Pairing : All EXO Official Couple

Cast(s) : My Another Cast

Genre : Romance, Drama,Humor

Rated : T

Desclaimer : Seluruh cerita ini milik saya terkecuali para pemainnya

.

Summary: 6 oneshoot kebahagian dari masing-masing Official Couple EXO! HUNHAN,KRISTAO,CHENMIN,KAISOO,SULAY and CHANBAEK is Here! HUNHAN for Chap 1, Don't Like don't Read, RnR!

.

Warning : Genderswitch for Uke/ Typo(s)/ Alur kecepetan/ Cerita maksa/Karakter gak sesuai

.

A/N : Annyeong readersdeul… LadyEXBang is back! Hoho… seperti keterangan di beberapa FF repost sebelumnya, ini akun kedua milik Author karena yang pertama lupa password, Untuk Chap 1 ini, author terinspirasi dari komik Fight Me Love Me, By : Susugi Sakurai. Bagi yang pernah baca, mohon maaf kalo terlalu jreng..jreng

.

Chapter 1 : Ajjuchi Belambut Pelangi

HUNHAN STORY!

.

.

"Noona, jangan lupa makan siang. Aku tidak mau kau sakit lagi seperti kemarin, Arraseo?"

Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya mendengar perkataan Oh Sehun, namjachingu nya, "Harusnya aku yang mengatakan itu padamu, Sehuniiee…." Luhan mencubit pipi Sehun

"Aisshh, noona! Appo…"

Sehun mengusap pipinya yang dicubit secara paksa oleh Luhan, namun ia kembali tersenyum dan mengusap rambut Luhan ,"Aihh, ayo cepat katanya sudah terlambat. Nanti aku jemput di tempat biasanya"

"Ne, ne… Aku juga yakin anak-anak sudah terkapar seperti semalam, kau juga hati-hati. Jangan lupa makan siang, dan jangan mengutak-atik kameramu saat makan. Arrachi?"

"Lagipula hari ini aku tidak ada Job, jadi aku bisa bermain dengan kameraku" Sehun memainkan jarinya di dagu sambil menatap Luhan dengan pandangan jahil

Luhan langsung memukul lengan Sehun dan meunjukan wajah marahnya yang terkesan terkekeh dan akhirnya tersenyum puas melihat Sehun yang mengangguk semangat

"Pay,pay My Little Deer… Saranghae", Sehun melambai pada Luhan dan berbalik untuk kembali ke mobilnya

"Nado saranghae, Hunnie…" Luhan balas melambai pada Namja berambut pelangi yang tengah memasuki mobilnya itu *saia suka banget rambut ni bocah pas warna-warni

Sehun melambai sekali lagi melalui jendela dan memacu mobilnya menjauhi Playground atau TK tempat Yeojachingu nya Xi Luhan mengajar

Luhan adalah salah satu guru trainee di Playground itu. Setelah kuliah ia memutuskan untuk menjauhi dunia bisnis milik keluarganya dan menjadi training di Playground ini

Oh, author nyaris lupa. Namja yang nama nya Sehun tadi, adalah Namjachingu Luhan yang berprofesi sebagai Fotografer majalah ternama Korea Selatan. Sehun juga memutuskan menjadi fotografer ketimbang menjadi modelnya

.

Luhan melepas alas kakinya, meletakkan di salah satu rak di dekat pintu, dan memasuki salah satu ruang kelas yang bertuliskan PG-1A

Suasana dikelas itu cukup tenang, anak-anak pun sudah duduk dengan manis ditempatnya. Namun, keadaan langsung ricuh saat mereka melihat Luhan

"Ceongcaennim… Anyeonghaceyo!"

Seorang anak perempuan bernama Hyorin mendekati Luhan dan membungkuk kecil padanya

"Annyeong, Hyorin-ah… kau cantik sekali pagi ini. Ayo, suruh temanmu untuk duduk kembali, Arrachi?", Luhan mengelus rambut Hyorin yang dibalas anggukan oleh anak didikkannya itu

Hyorin berbalik dan kembali fokus untuk menenangkan teman-temannya. Yeah, yeoja kecil ini di percaya Luhan sebagai Leader atau biasa disebut ketua kelas, untuk kelas PG-1A ini

Setelah memastikan semuanya baik-baik saja,Luhan meletakkan tas dan beberapa lembar kertas yang ia bawa di atas meja dan bersiap untuk memulai pelajaran

"Annyeonghaseo…. Wahh, murid-murid Seongsaennim pintar semua. Hari ini tidak ada yang menangis lagi kan?"

Seluruh murid disana menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kami kan cudah becal, jadi kami tidak cengeng lagi, ceongcennim!" sahut seorang murid Namja bernama Taecyeon

"Jinjjayo? Kalau begitu, seongsaennim akan memberi kalian tambahan satu bintang emas di Papan Kebaikan, chukkae…."

Luhan menunjuk Papan kebaikan di bagian belakang kelas itu yang disambut sorakan dari anak-anak disana

"Nah, hari ini kita akan belajar seni melipat kertas. Bagaimana? Seongsaennim sudah menyiapkan kertas lipat berwarna-warni"

Luhan mengangkat sebungkus kertas lipat dengan beragam warna disana, "Karena jumlah kalian 15 orang, Seongsaennim mau kalian merapat di tengah untuk melihat bagaimana caranya. Kajja, kita ketengah"

Seluruh murid langsung berpindah dan membiarkan Luhan untuk duduk di tengah mereka seperti biasanya

"Ceongcaennim, kemalin Eunji melihat, eonni Eunji bikin topi dari keltas ceperti ini… Ceongcaennim ajari kami dong…" Seorang anak bernama Eunji menatap penuh harap pada Luhan

Luhan tersenyum, "Ne, arraseo… Nah, ambil kertas kalian masing-masing" Luhan membagikan kertas lipat itu pada mereka

"Sudah semua? Pertama, kita lipat bagian bawahnya seperti ini, kalian bisa?" Luhan menghentikan sejenak aktifitasnya dan melihat pekerjaan anak-anak itu

Untunglah Luhan mendapat jatah mengajar di kelas yang seluruh muridnya cepat menerima pelajaran atau cerdas. Sehingga, mereka dapat dengan cekatan mengikuti gerakan tangan Luhan

Luhan tersenyum puas ,

"Kedua, ujungnya kalian… emmm… tidak,tidak.. tengahnya…"

Entah kenapa seluruh keahlian melipat kertas di kepala Luhan menjadi hilang. Sepertinya dia lupa bagian mana yang harus dilipat duluan. Luhan mulai panic

"Ceongcaennim kenapa belhenti? Ayo, kita mulai lagi" Taecyeon mulai mendesak Luhan untuk kembali memulai aktifitas mereka

"Ehh? ano… Seongsaennim sedikit lupa bagian ini.. bagaimana kalau kita melipat kapal saja?" Luhan mencoba mengalihkan topic

"Shireo, ceongcaennim! Eunji penacalan cama topi ini… ayo kita buat lagi" Eunji menggoyangkan lengan Luhan tidak sabar

Luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya. _"Apa yang harus kulakukan…"_ batinnya. Di satu sisi, ia tidak tega melihat muridnya kecewa karena kelalaiannya dan disisi lain dia benar-benar lupa cara membuat topi dari kertas itu

Sejenak Luhan berfikir sambil mengamati anak didiknya yang mulai gelisah dan rebut dengan yang lainnya

"**Siapa yang harus kumintai tolong! Eomma? Aisshh.. ide bodoh. Appa? Aku ingin mati… Hunnie? Tunggu dulu...bisakah ia membantuku?" **

Luhan mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku nya, dan mulai mencoba menelfon Sehun. Aha! Tersambung!

"_Waeyo baby Lu? Kenapa menelfonku?" _

Anak-anak yang mendengar suara berat Sehun dari telfon mulai hening dan menajamkan telinga

"Itu… apa kau ingat cara membuat topi dari kertas lipat?"

"_Topi? Sepertinya aku ingat… pertama noona lipat dulu bagian ki…._

Nut…nut…nut

Luhan membelalakan matanya. Bagaimana disaat seperti ini pulsa di ponselnya habis? Astaga, dia benar-benar dalam bencana

"Ceongcaennin, tadi itu ciapa? Teman ceongcaennim?" seorang murid bernama Jookwon menatap Luhan penuh tanya

Luhan terhenyak, "Ah, ne.. itu teman.. yap teman" ia tersenyum paksa. Apa jadinya kalau Luhan bilang itu Namjachingu nya? Tercemar lah otak anak-anak polos ini

"Apa dia ajjuchi yang lambutnya belwalna pelangi, yang tadi belcama ceongcaennim?" Hyorin menatap polos kearah Luhan

Luhan menatap kaget kearah Hyorin, "Apa Hyorin melihatnya tadi?"

Hyorin mengangguk semangat, "Ia! Ajjuchi itu cangat tampan, tapi kenapa dia mengatakan caranghae pada ceongcaennim? Caranghae itu apa?"

Sepertinya Luhan akan masuk rumah sakit jiwa setelah mendengar pertanyaan polos dari Hyorin

"Ajjuchi itu cangat kelen! Aku mau menikah dengannya…." Sahut seorang murid yeoja bernama Hyuna

Luhan kembali meneguk ludahnya kasar_, "Astaga, anak jaman sekarang pikirannya…."_

.

.

"Baby, maaf aku lama. Tadi aku tersasar di lorong utara"

Seluruh isi kelas langsung menoleh kearah Parrot – I mean – Namja berambut pelangi yang sedang memasuki kelas mereka

Luhan yang melihat Sehun langsung berdiri ,mendekati Sehun dan berbisik, "Ya! Jangan panggil aku seperti itu. mereka masih kecil"

"Oh iya, mianhe noona… karena aku bingung kau mengatakan apa tadi, jadi aku memutuskan untuk langsung kesini" Sehun menundukkan kepalanya mendekati telinga Luhan, berusaha membalas ucapan Luhan dengan bisikan juga

Lagi-lagi anak polos disana harus menyaksikan tontonan yang belum cocok untuk mereka, mereka hanya ngangguk-ngangguk dan membatin, **"Ohh…. Dunia orang dewasa…."**

"Aku lupa bagaimana cara membuat topi dari kertas. Bisakah kau membantuku?" Luhan menatap penuh harap kearah Sehun

Sehun tersenyum lebar, "Tentu saja, ayo kita mulai!"

Sehun mengambil kursi dan duduk di dekat murid-murid itu, "Annyeong yeorobun… Nama ajjushi, Oh Sehun" ia memberikan lambaian kecil pada anak-anak yang tengah bengong itu

"Ajjushi ini akan membantu seongsaennim membuat topi hari ini" Luhan duduk di sebelah Sehun

Entah kenapa semua murid disitu bengong melihat Sehun. Mulai dari Perut turun ke kaki, dari perut ke kepala *korban iklan

Dan tiba-tiba seluruh murid berdiri dari tempatnya dan mulai berlomba menyentuh rambut Sehun

"Lambut Ajjuchi bagus cekali! Cepelti pelangi… apa Ajjuchi memakai pelangi bial bica cepelti ini?"

"Ajjuchi keyen cekali…"

"Lambut ajucchi cepelti parrot punya appa!"

"Kok lambut ajjuchi cepelti clayon?"

" Ajjuchi, ajjuchi tampan… ayo kita menikah *weh? Ini pasti Hyuna

Nyaris saja Sehun terjungkal dari kursinya kalau tidak ada tangan Luhan yang menahan punggung kursi yang diduduki Sehun

"Omo..omo… hey, tenang dulu Ajjushi bisa mati kalau seperti ini" Sehun menarik halus tangan-tangan mungil yang menyentuh rambut funky miliknya

Luhan juga mencoba menjauhkan mereka dengan menyuruh mereka kembali ketempatnya. Kemudian ia sedikit meringis melihat penampilan Sehun yang berantakan, persis seperti pengangguran kolot

"Tuh, ajjushi nya jadi berantakan, tanya nya satu-satu ya…" Luhan menatap anak-anak yang masih menganggumi ketampanan dan rambut pelangi Sehun

Setelah menghela nafas sebentar, Sehun kembali tersenyum dan menatap anak-anak itu, "Nah sekarang tanya satu-satu, kalian mau membuat apa tadi? Topi kertas?"

"Anieyo, Taecyeon tidak mau bikin topi keltas lagi… Mau lambut pelangi cepelti ajjushi caja…" Taecyeon menunjuk rambut Sehun

Sehun menggaruk rambutnya yang sudah acak-acakkan dan menatap Luhan sambil menggerakkan mulutnya tanpa suara, **"Bagaimana ini,Baby?"**

Luhan hanya mengendikkan bahu dan membalas, **"Salahmu datang dengan rambut seperti itu?"**

Sehun kembali pada Taecyeon, "Ajjushi membuatnya sangat lama, Taecyeon harus dewasa dulu baru bisa punya rambut seperti ini"

Awalnya, Taecyeon mengerutkan alisnya bingung. Namun akhirnya ia mengangguk mengerti

"Lalu, kenapa Ajjuchi cangat tampan?" Eunji menatap wajah Sehun sambil mengedipkan matanya *genit loe! Plaaakk!

Sehun meringis untuk pertanyaan yang satu ini. Ia kembali meminta pendapat Luhan, **"Aku harus jawab apa?" **

Luhan yang juga kaget dengan pertanyaan Eunji menjawab, **"Balas sebisamu saja Sehuniie…."**

Sehun tersenyum simpul dan mengelus pipi gembil Eunji sesaat, yang membuat pipi anak kecil itu memerah, "Ajjushi rasa, ini sudah dari lahir… dan susah sekali menghilangkannya"

"Apa Eunji cantik?" Eunji menunjuk dirinya malu-malu

Sehun tertawa, "Tentu saja, sangat cantik malah"

Eunji langsung bersembunyi di punggung Hyorin yang berada di sebelahnya. Menyembunyikan pipinya yang memerah

Tanpa Sehun sadari, Luhan tengah mengerucutkan bibirnya melihat kemesraan Sehun dan Eunji

"kok kulit ajjuchi putih banget cih? Mandi pake cucu (susu) ya?" kali ini Jookwon yang mengajukan pertanyaan

Sehun tidak meminta pendapat Luhan kali ini. Ia langsung mengambil tangan Jookwon, "Lihat, kita sama-sama putih, bukan? Ini kulit biasa saja kok. Lagipula, mandi susu itu untuk Yeoja"

"Jinjja?" Jookwon menarik tangannya dan menatapi tangannya yang dikatakan putih oleh Sehun

Luhan yang menatap interaksi antara Sehun dan anak didiknya itu tersenyum. Sehun terlihat sangat dewasa disini

"Ajucchi kok tadi pagi belcama ceongcaennim? Apa ajjuchi supil nya ceongcaennim?" Mungkin pertanyaan Hyorin yang tidak menyinggung fisik Sehun

Luhan menyenggol lengan kekar Sehun, memperingatkan agar ia tidak meracuni pikiran anak-anak ini

"Ani, ajjushi adalah teman dekat dari ceongcaennim kalian. Sangaaattt dekat…" Sehun membuat jarinya semakin mengecil dan menunjukkannya pada Hyorin

"Tapi tadi ajjuchi bilang calanghae ke ceongcaennim, calanghae itu apa cih?" Hyorin menatap Sehun dengan polos

Luhan menepuk keningnya, astaga Hyorin sangat detail dalam mengajukan pertanyaan

"Saranghae itu artinya, aku cin… hhmmppffftt….!

Luhan langsung membekap mulut Sehun dengan tangannya saat mendengar jawaban Sehun yang sudah menjurus kearah ngaco

Sehun menepuk tangan Luhan yang tengah menutupi mulut embernya, karena ia telah kehabisan nafas. Luhan akhirnya melepaskan tangannya

"Puaahhhhh….. segarnya dunia…" hela Sehun

Luhan kembali ketempatnya, "Saranghae itu artinya sampai jumpa"

Sehun tertawa dalam diam mendengar jawaban asal dari Little Deer nya, "Ya, sampai jumpa"

Hyorin mangut-mangut, percaya pada omongan Sehun dan Luhan

"Ajjuchi, ajjuchi kan cangat tampan dan keyen, kata eomma Hyuna, hyuna juga cantik. Kita bica menikah kan?" Hyuna menunjuk Sehun saat mengatakan tampan, dan menunjuk dirinya sendiri saat mengatakan cantik

Luhan tersentak mendengar pertanyaan Hyuna yang terkesan vulgar untuk anak seusia nya

Sehun menaikkan alisnya sok berfikir, "Bagaimana ya? Menurut Luhan seongsaennim bagaimana?"

Sehun menatap jahil kearah Luhan yang tengah mempoutkan bibirnya

"Tapi kan Hyuna macih kecil, Cehun Ajjuchi cudah becal… kalian tidak cocok!" Taecyeon menggelengkan kepalanya tidak setuju

Hyuna memukul Taecyeon, "Kenapa memangnya? Ajjuchi mau kok tunggu Hyuna dewaca…"

"Iih! Telalu lama… lebih baik Cehun ajjuchi cama olang lain caja" Taecyeon sangat puas dalam mengerjai Hyuna

"Hikksss.. huweeee! Taecyeon jahat!" Hyuna mulai menangis karena ucapan Taecyeon

Luhan yang mulai menyadari keadaan tidak beres ini mulai menarik Taecyeon ke pangkuannya agar tidak mengganggu Hyuna lagi, dan Sehun menarik Hyuna

"Hyuna bisa kok menikah dengan ajjushi….." Sehun mengelus rambut Hyuna

"Hikss. Benarkah?" Hyuna mulai menghentikkan tangisnya

Luhan yang melihat itu langsung menggembungkan pipinya, kesal dengan perkataan Sehun yang membuatnya jengkel sedari tadi

"Tapi, Ajjushi tidak cocok dengan Hyuna. Hyuna masih sangat kecil, kalau Hyuna besar nanti, Ajjushi sudah menjadi harabeoji. Bagaimana? Hyuna mau menikah dengan Harabeoji?"

Sehun mengelus rambut Hyuna

"Ani! Kalau gitu Hyuna menikah cama Taecyeon caja!" Hyuna menarik tangan Taecyeon dari Luhan dan mengajaknya duduk bersama

Sehun tersenyum puas melihat tipuannya yang berhasil

.

KRRRIIINNNNGGGG!

Tanpa sadar, sudah 3 jam pelajaran mereka habiskan untuk membahas Sehun, dan tidak jadi membuat topi

"Anak-anak, sampai jumpa hari Senin. Jangan lupa tugasnya dikerjakan, arrachi…" Luhan melambai pada anak-anak yang keluar ruangan kelas dengan riang. Mungkin karena bertemu Ajjuchi berambut pelangi?

Setelah semua murid keluar, Luhan mengemasi kertas-kertas di atas mejanya dan memasukkannya kedalam tas. Namun gerakannya terhenti saat dua lengan kekar melingkari pinggang rampingnya dari belakang

"Baby deer…. Hunnie capek" Sehun menenggelamkan kepalanya di ceruk leher Luhan. Luhan tersenyum dan mengelus rambut Sehun, "Hunnie sangat dewasa tadi, sekarang jadi manja"

"Biarin… habisnya mereka menyeramkan" Sehun melepaskan pelukannya dan duduk di salah satu kursi

Luhan duduk di hadapan Sehun. Agar lebih dekat maksudnya…

"Aku juga heran, mereka bisa seperti itu…" Luhan menopangkan dagu pada tangannya dan memandang Sehun

"Hunnie, sini aku perbaiki penampilanmu" Luhan mengeluarkan tissue basah dan Sisir dari tas nya

Penampilan Sehun memang masih berantakan karena tadi. Akhirnya Sehun mendorong meja kecil dihadapan mereka, membuat Luhan lebih mudah mendekatinya

Luhan mulai mengelap wajah dengan rahang tegas milik Sehun dengan tissue basah, banyak noda crayon di wajahnya

"Omo.. lihat, wajah hunnie sangat jelek tadi" Luhan terkikik sambil terus melanjutkan kegiatan membersihkan wajah Sehun nya

Sehun mengerucutkan bibirnya dan mengelus pipi Luhan, yang membuat Luhan menghetikan kegiatan nya dan mencubit pipi Sehun karena membuat pipinya merona

"Berdirilah, aku akan menyisir rambutmu…" Luhan menarik tangan Sehun untuk berdiri dan mulai menyisir rambut parrot namjachingunya itu

Sehun langsung melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Luhan agar lebih dekat dengannya. Luhan hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah namjachingu yang lebih muda darinya itu

Sehun menempelkan keningnya di kening Luhan dan memejamkan matanya. Luhan meletakan sisir itu di meja samping Sehun dengan gerakan sedikit melempar, dan melingkarkan tangannya di leher Sehun yang jelas lebih tinggi darinya

"Noona, saranghae…" Sehun menggerakkan kepalanya sehingga kening mereka bergesekan

"Hmm.. nado, Sehunnie…" Luhan menganggukan kepalanya

Perlahan Sehun mulai mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir pink milik yeojachingunya itu dan mulai menempelkan nya secara lembut

Sehun sedikit menggigit bibir bawah Luhan, yang dibalas dengan baik oleh Luhan. Sehun mulai menginvansi bibir Luhan. Lidah mereka bertarung, saling mendorong. Tetap saja Luhan kalah

Dan ciuman Sehun mulai turun ke leher putih bersih milik Luhan. Ia menggigit kecil disitu

"Ngghh… Hun..hunniiee.."

Setan apa yang merasuki Sehun sehingga ia mulai melepas kancing atas kemeja milik Luhan

Sepertinya mereka sudah lupa dimana mereka berada?

"Omona! Mianhe Luhan-shi saya salah masuk…"

Seorang guru lain langsung kabur melihat aktivitas mereka

Sehun dan Luhan yang mendengar suara itu tersentak dan melepaskan diri dari aktivitas panas mereka. Sehun menggaruk rambutnya yang tidak gatal dan Luhan menunduk malu sambil mengancingkan kemejanya yang telah berhasil dibuka Sehun

"Baby deer, kau berhutang untuk Ajjuchi berambut pelangi ini di rumah nanti malam. Otte?"

Sehun mengecup bibir manis Luhan cepat dan keluar ruang kelas itu sambil tertawa

"Ya! Mesum!"

.

.

.

THE END

.

Woeehh, gak cocok ya sama judulnya…

Gimana? Fluff gak? Author pikir akhirnya kurang Hot… *plaakkk

Chapter 2 ntar bakalan ada KrisTao ^0^ bersoraklah KrisTao Shipper

Review please…


	2. Gege,kenapa mereka?

Tittle: Today!

Author : LadyEXBang

Pairing : All EXO Official Couple

Cast(s) : My Another Cast

Genre : Romance, Drama,Humor

Rated : T

Desclaimer : Seluruh cerita ini milik saya terkecuali para pemainnya

.

Summary: 6 oneshoot kebahagian dari masing-masing Official Couple EXO! HUNHAN,KRISTAO,CHENMIN,KAISOO,SULAY and CHANBAEK is Here! KRISTAO for Chap 2! , Don't Like don't Read, RnR! [UPDATE CHAPTER 2!]

.

Warning : Genderswitch for Uke/ Typo(s)/ Alur kecepetan/ Cerita maksa/Karakter gak sesuai

.

A/N : Yo.. yo yorobeun! *HipHop style… LadyEXBang kembali dengan Today! Chapter 2… Yohoo, chukkae…. Kali ini muncul KrisTao atau TaoRis yang semua ceritannya murni dari otak author… So, enjoy and Review please *Bbuing bbuing bareng Tao + di geplak Kris

.

Chapter 2 : Gege,kenapa mereka?

KRISTAO STORY!

.

.

"Tao tolong ya, bangunkan Kris lagi. Anak itu memang benar-benar….. hadduuhh, Bibi pusing memikirkannya. Ya sudahlah, Bibi tinggal dulu ya Tao"

Nyonya Wu menuruni tangga, meninggalkan Huang Zi Tao yang tengah berdiri di depan pintu kamar Namjachingu nya Wu Yi Fan atau Kris

Tao tersenyum mendengar penuturan Nyonya Wu tentang Kris. Kris memang sangat susah dibangunkan, terutama setelah lembur di kantornya seperti semalam

Setelah menarik nafas dan membuangnya, Tao menarik knop pintu itu perlahan. Perasaan gugup kembali menghinggap. Padahal sudah biasa bila Tao membangunkan Kris seperti itu. Tapi, kejadian tidak biasa 2 hari lalu yang membuatnya menjadi gugup

Waktu itu Tao sedang melakukan hal sama seperti ini, membangunkan Kris. Saat ia sedang menarik tangan Kris, ia dikejutkan dengan tarikan balasan dari Kris yang membuat nya langsung masuk ke pelukan Kris dan sang Pangeran mesum itu membuat Tao baru keluar dari rumah Keluarga Wu saat sore hari

Yeah, kau tahu lah apa yang di lakukan si Yadong itu pada Panda kita yang polos ini. Mungkin mereka membuat pesta Barbeque? Karena Author yakin, si naga tidak akan meracuni pikiran Panda imut ini

.

"Kris ge, ayo bangun…?"

Tao menggoncang kaki Kris yang masih bergelung di dalam selimut tebalnya . Kris merespon nya dengan berbalik kearah lain dan bergumam tidak jelas

Tao mengusap keningnya seolah menghapus peluh, dan membenarkan rambut hitam pangjang nya yang dikucir kuda. Ia beranjak duduk di hadapan Kris

"Kris ge~~ ayo bangun, hikss…hikss.." Tao mulai mengeluarkan jurus mautnya

Kris langsung bangkit saat mendengar suara Tao, sedikit linglung waktu Kris bangun hingga menyenggol Tao yang berada di pinggiran Kasur dan membuatnya terjatuh kebawah

"Dasar gege jahat! Bukannya bangun malah mendorong Tao, Hueee… Hikss.." sepertinya Tao benar-benar menangis kali ini

Namja berdarah China-Kanada itu ikut turun kebawah dan merengkuh Tao dalam pelukannya, "Sstttt… Ulljima, Baby… Mianhe gege tidak sengaja. Gege sudah bangun, otte?"

Tao memukul dada bidang Kris, gak sakit sih… "Shireo! Gege jahat, sekarang gege mandi! Tao gak mau deket-deket Gege lagi kalau gege belum mandi! Gege bau.."

Tao meloloskan diri dari pelukan Kris dan berjalan keluar dari Kamar itu

"Ya! Baby panda…"

Kris menghela nafas putus asa melihat kelakuan manja yeojachingu nya itu, dan bangkit menuju kamar mandi

.

.

"Tao-er…. Jangan marah sama gege" Kris menarik-narik tangan Tao yang sedang mengolah Sandwich untuk Kris di ruang makan saat itu

Tao menjauhkan dirinya dari Kris dan membuat posisinya sekarang berada di hadapan Kris bukan di sebelahnya

"Siapa yang marah sama gege? Gege yang GR, week…" Tao menjulurkan lidahnya pada Kris dan mengunyah sandwich di tangannya

"Bukankah itu sandwich untuk gege? Kenapa di makan?" Kris menunjuk sandwich yang tengah dinikmati oleh Tao

Tao membelalakkan matanya saat menyadari kalau ia memakan sandwich yang dibuatnya untuk Kris, "Omo! Mianhe, gege… jeongmall mianhe, Tao tidak sengaja"

Tao mulai menundukkan kepalanya saat melihat tatapan mata Kris yang tajam padanya. Kris tertawa nista melihat reaksi Tao

"Hey, hey.. gege bercanda…. Sini gege makan sisanya saja" Kris menyambar sandwich yang berada di tangan Tao. Tinggal setengah karena setengah nya di makan Tao

Tao menatap heran, "Tapi ge, itu tinggal sedikit"

Kris tersenyum kecil sambil menggeleng, "Tidak, tidak apa…. Baby, bagian mana yang baru saja kau makan?"

Tao menunjuk bagian yang baru saja di gigitnya, bagian itu sedikit basah karena Tao memiliki kebiasaan mengulum dulu makanannya, baru benar-benar memakannya. Dan kedua pipi Tao langsung memerah melihat kelakuan Kris saat itu

Kris dengan santai menjilat bagian yang baru saja dikulum Tao, kalian tahu kan kalau di situ ada saliva milik Tao?

"Gege, apa yang gege lakukan? Itu kan kotor?"

Kris mengendikkan bahunya, "Ini tidak kotor, aku tidak akan mencium bibirmu kalau ini kotor"

Tao semakin menunduk mendengar ucapan Kris. Berarti, Kris sedang menjilat saliva nya?

Kau baru sadar, Tao?

.

.

Kris dan Tao menautkan jari mereka dengan erat. Saat ini mereka sedang berjalan-jalan di sekitar taman dekat situ. Sebenarnya menyebalkan bagi Tao berjalan-jalan seperti ini. Karena banyak Yeoja dan Namja yang memekik saat melihat mereka berdua

Padahal mereka bukan artis, kenapa orang berteriak seperti itu?

Kris menyadari gelagat Tao yang tidak nyaman , "Baby, kau kenapa? Kau haus?"

Tao menggeleng pelan dan kembali menarik Kris untuk berjalan seperti tadi. Namun ia masih menggembungkan pipinya kesal

"Baby panda, kau kenapa sih? Bilang sama gege" Kris memutar bahu Tao agar menghadap ke arahnya. Yang pasti membuat orang-orang itu kembali berteriak

"Gege, mereka berteriak seperti itu… Tao tidak suka," Tao mengehentakkan kakinya sebal ke tanah

Kris sebenarnya terganggu dengan teriakan gaje orang-orang itu, bagaimana tidak? Kencan mereka yang seharusnya tenang dan romantic, menjadi ricuh bak pasar malam

"Jalan saja terus, nanti mereka akan diam. Tenang saja ada gege disini" Kris mengelus rambut hitam Tao dan mengeratkan tautan jari mereka

Tao mengangguk dan mencoba menghiraukan teriakan-teriakan di sekitar mereka

.

.

Kris memandang Tao yang sedang menjilat ice cream nya, dengan senyuman di wajah tampannya. Betapa bahagianya Kris melihat Tao yang terlihat sangat imut saat ini. Bahkan kursi yang mereka duduki serasa melayang karena Tao *bagi Kris loh ._.

Namun pandangan Kris buyar saat Tao menyodorkan ice cream nya ke depan wajah Kris

"Apa maksudnya?" Kris menatap bingung Tao tapi tetap mengambil ice cream itu. Tao membersihkan mulutnya dengan tissue dan melihat Kris

"Gege, Tao kenyang… gege saja yang habiskan…" Tao mendorong tangan Kris yang memegang ice cream, mendekat ke mulut Kris

Kris memundurkan kepalanya, "Gege tidak suka makan manis, baby.."

Tao mempoutkan bibir nya lucu, "Tapi sayang kalau dibuang, ge… makan sedikit saja. Otte?"

Awalnya Kris hanya diam dan menatap ice cream coklat yang mulai meleleh itu. Tapi semuanya berubah saat aegyo andalan Tao menyerang *korban pilem Apatar

Kris menggigit ice cream itu langsung hingga tandas dan membuang stick nya ke kotak sampah. Perbuatan Kris tadi membuat sekitar bibir nya menjadi sedikit belepotan. Tao sebagai calon Nyonya Wu –ehm- dengan sigap langsung membersihkan sekitar bibir Kris dengan tissue

Melihat perlakuan Tao padanya, Kris tersenyum dan mengusap pipi tembem Tao. Mereka tertawa bersama

"KYYAAA! MEREKA IMUT SEKALI!"

"ASTAGA,PASANGAN YANG KEREN"

"NAMJA NYA KEREN SEKALI…"

"AKU HARUS PUNYA PASANGAN SEPERTI ITU"

"YEOJA ITU SANGAT CUTE…"

Suara teriakan dari berbagai arah mengagetkan mereka. **"Apa-apaan ini?"** batin Kris

Bahkan beberapa orang mulai mengeluarkan kamera ponsel mereka, mencoba mengambil gambar mereka

"Gege, mereka berteriak lagi.. kita kenapa sih?" Tao merengek pada Kris

Kris mengehela nafas berat, sebenarnya ia juga tidak tahu kenapa tiba-tiba mereka mendadak terkenal seperti ini. Perlukah ia mengumpankan Chanyeol, sepupunya yang rapper kelas kakap itu agar mereka tidak mengganggu kencan nya?

"Tao tidak suka disini, gege…." Tao menarik lengan kemeja Kris, memintanya untuk pergi dari sini

"Baby, apapun yang gege lakukan jangan protes, ne?"

Tao mengangguk setuju mendengar tawaran Kris. Asalkan mereka bisa pergi dari gerombolan orang ini saja, ia sudah lega

"Jangan berteriak, otte?" Kris mulai mengangkat tubuh sintal Tao dan menggendongnya dipundak, sehingga Tao dapat melihat gerombolan orang itu dari belakang. Tao yang awalnya ingin berteriak, langsung menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya saat Kris mulai berlari menjauhi kawanan orang itu

Kris sebenarnya sangat malas berlari. Tapi semua akan dia lakukan demi Yeoja bermarga Huang ini

"HEY! LIHAT, DIA MENGGENDONG YEOJA ITU!"

Dan seluruh orang disitu mulai mengejar mereka

.

.

Kris tampak sibuk mengatur nafasnya dan menyingkirkan keringat yang mengalir di pelipisnya. Demi apa, dia berlari dari taman hingga masuk ke café ini yang jaraknya tidak dekat . Ditambah ia menggendong Tao saat itu

Tao menatap Kris dengan pandangan menyesal, "Ge, Tao merepotkan gege lagi ya?"

Kris terhenyak dan memandang Tao, "Hey, hey.. ini bukan salahmu. Ini salah gege yang tidak bisa melindungi Baby dari mereka"

"Tapi yang capek kan gege? Kenapa gege yang minta maaf"

Pertanyaan polos kembali terlontar dari mulut Tao. Kris terkekeh mendengar perkataan yeojachingu nya itu

"Gege tidak capek kok, untuk apa gege bermain basket kalau gini saja capek?"

"Tapi, baju gege basah.."

Tao memegang punggung kemeja Kris yang lembab karena keringat, "Kalau gege sakit gimana? Dulu kata eomma, kalau baju yang kita pakai basah kita bisa demam"

"Hahaha… baby, kalau basah karena keringat itu tidak akan membuat demam, arrachi ?" Kris mengacak rambut Tao yang masih sibuk memegang bagian kemeja nya yang basah

"_Ya ampun, mereka mesra sekali" _

Tao langsung menolehkan kepala nya ke belakang saat melihat 2 orang yeoja di meja belakang yang tengah membicarakan sesuatu

"_Kurasa mereka sudah menikah" _

Tao membelalakan matanya, **"Apa-apan mereka?"**

Kris yang merasa Tao berhenti memegang kemeja nya ikut menengok kebelakang

"_Astaga,astaga… pantas saja, mereka sama-sama great face" _

"Ge, ada yang membicarakan kita lagi…." Tao mencengkram tangan Kris erat

Kris memberikan deathglare pada 2 orang yeoja itu yang membuat mereka langsung diam dan pura-pura memainkan sesuatu

"_Protektif sekali…" _

"Tenanglah Baby, gege ada disini"

Tao tersenyum miris melihat Kris yang selalu berkorban untuk dirinya. Atas inisiatif dirinya sendiri, Tao mengecup pipi kanan Kris cepat dan langsung menyembunyikan wajahnya di punggung Kris

Kris tertawa melihat tingkah polos Tao. Kemudian, ia menggeser badannya agar dapat melihat wajah Tao

"Baby mau minum apa? Biar gege pesan"

"Aku ingin apapun yang manis"

"Kalau begitu gege belikan gula pasir bagaimana?"

Tao memukul lengan Kris dan memasang wajah merajuknya. Kris tertawa puas

"Arra, arra.. gege sudah tau kesukaanmu. Jankkaman ne? "

"Heem…"

Tao mengangguk dan membiarkan Kris menuju counter pemesanan

.

"_Hey, lihat yeoja itu…." _

Lagi-lagi suara yang terdengar dari arah meja samping membuat Tao bergidik horror

"_Namja yang ke sana itu kekasihnya kan?" _

"_Iya, mereka sangat serasi"_

Sontak, kedua pipi Tao langsung memerah mendengar ucapan kedua orang namja itu. Entah karena malu atau karena kesal

"_Pipinya memerah, aigoo… kyeopta!" _

Tao memendamkan kepalanya di lipatan tangannya. Apalagi Kris tidak ada di sini, perlukah ia menangis agar Kris kesini? Kurasa kedua orang itu bahkan seluruh café ini akan mendatanginya

"_Apa dia menangis? Aku kesana? Hahaha lihat aku…." _

Jantung Tao mendadak berhenti saat melihat salah satu dari namja itu bangkit dari kursinya_. _**"Jangan-jangan aku akan diculik" **pikir Tao polos

BRAAKKK!

Suara orang terjatuh membuat Tao langsung menoleh, Astaga ia hanya bisa melihat punggung Kris disitu dan….. seorang namja yang jatuh ?

"Oppss… maaf aku tidak sengaja menyenggolmu. Tapi itu sah bukan, kalau kau ingin menggoda kekasih seseorang, hmmm?"

Kris berkata sakratis sambil memasang senyum sinis dan menaikkan satu alisnya. Itu wajah meremehkan pastinya

Namja yang terjatuh tadi langsung bangkit dan membungkuk meminta maaf pada Kris dan juga melambai kecil pada Tao, yang langsung di sambut dengan pukulan dari Kris di kepalanya *kekerasan woy!

"Baby panda, kau tidak apa-apa kan? Kau tidak disakiti? Di pegang-pegang? Di per… appo!"

Rentetan pertanyaan Kris terhenti saat Tao melempar sumpit ke badannya

"Tao tidak apa-apa, berhenti bertanya hal aneh seperti itu ge…"

"Gege khawatir padamu, pabbo…"

Kris meraih kedua tangan Tao yang berada di atas meja dan menggenggamnya. Tao tersenyum dan membalas genggaman tangan Kris

"Ekkhmm… maaf mengganggu. Ini pesanan nya"

Seorang waitress yang datang membawa pesanan membuat keduanya langsung membuat Tao melepas genggamannya . Kris memutar bola matanya

Waitress itu meletakan 2 gelas tinggi berisi Ice coffe dan Jus Strawberry di hadapan mereka. Entah kenapa wajah waitress ini terlihat sangat senang

"Tuan, nona, bolehkah saya mengambil foto kalian? Sekali saja?"

DUUAAKK!

Kris menjedukkan kepalanya di meja dan Tao menutup wajah dengan kedua tangannya

Waitress itu nyengir

.

.

"Gege, kenapa sih dari tadi orang-orang itu membicarakan kita?"

Tao menggerakkan kedua kakinya yang tidak menginjak tanah dengan bosan. Saat ini mereka sedang duduk di halte, menunggu bus yang menuju rumah Tao. Kris memang meletakkan mobilnya di rumah Tao tadi pagi

"Jangan-jangan mereka mengira kalau gege itu Chanyeol ge?" Tao memasang wajah polos bingungnya

"Mana mungkin, gege sama sekali tidak mirip dengannya. Lagipula gege lebih tampan"

Kris menatap Tao yang sedang mengerucutkan bibirnya karena mendengar ucapan Kris yang menjurus ke narsis

"Yee… dasar narsis"

Kris mencubit gemas pipi Tao tidak menghiraukan Tao yang merengek dibuat-buat

"_Namja itu sangat tampan dan keren" _

Tao mematung begitu pula dengan Kris

"_Kuharap, kekasihku nanti tampan seperti itu" _

Tao langsung memasang wajah ngambek saat mendengar sekumpulan yeoja yang membicarakan kekasihnya

"_Astaga, dia seperti model" _

Kris sebenarnya mendengar ucapan yeoja itu, tapi ia sudah kebal dengan "pujian" semacam itu. yang ia khawatirkan saat ini adalah Tao

"_Apakah yeoja itu kekasihnya?"_

"_Pastilah, yeoja itu sangat cantik"_

"_Sial, kesempatanku hilang" _

Beruntunglah Tuhan mendengarkan doa Tao. Bus sudah datang di depan mereka

"_Apakah mereka akan naik? Aku tidak bisa melihat wajah tampannya lagi" _

Kris tersenyum evil mendengar itu, punya rencana?

"Hey, aku duluan , ada beberapa urusan yang harus kuselesaikan dengannya di rumah" Kris sepertinya mengucapkan ini untuk para yeoja itu

Kris menggendong Tao ala Bridal Style dan mengecup bibir Tao seaakan pamer pada mereka dan melambaikan tangannya, sok kenal…

Yeoja itu bengong melihat Kris dan Tao yang memasuki bus

Tao sebenarnya juga bingung

.

.

Sekarang, pasangan itu tengah berdiri di depan rumah Tao

"Ge, hari ini menyebalkan"

Tao menendang batu-batu kecil di sekitar kakinya

"Kenapa? Karena Yeoja gila di halte tadi?"

Kris menyenderkan tubuhnya dengan santai di salah satu pilar pagar rumah keluarga Huang. Tao mengendikkan bahunya

"Semuanya terasa aneh, mulai dari orang-orang yang berteriak,mengambil foto, dan hal-hal lain semua sangat aneh ge!"

Tao berteriak frustasi dan mengacak-acak rambutnya. Kris tertawa melihat pemandangan langka Baby Panda nya yang sedang marah-marah

"Mereka menganggap kita sangat serasi, Gege tampan dan Baby, kau sangat cantik dan imut"

"Benarkah ge?"

Kris menarik tangan Tao agar lebih dekat pada badan nya, dan Kris menyelipkan beberapa rambut Tao yang berantakan ke belakang telinganya

"Sepertinya mereka juga iri melihat wajah gege yang begitu tampan" Kris terkekeh kecil setelah mengucapkan kata-kata yang dimaksudkan untuk menggoda Tao itu

Tao menjulurkan lidahnya, "Masih kepedean seperti tadi.."

"Mungkin lain kali kita harus berjalan menggunakan helm agar tidak ada yang berteriak lagi. Ya kan, ge?"

Kris tertawa renyah mendengar usul polos dari Tao, "Kau akan dikira alien nanti"

"Gege juga seperti alien, tinggi, kepedean, tapi gege keren…."

Tao menepuk pipinya sendiri saat menyadari kata-kata apa yang keluar dari mulutnya. Kris mengangguk dan merengkuh Tao kedalam pelukannya

"Ya, kau benar baby Tao… kita harus memakai helm di kencan kita yang berikutnya"

.

.

THE END

.

Whaaaatttt?

Gak fluff sama sekali, cerita gagal

Apa ini? Berakhir dengan tidak elit #digebukin KrisTao shipper

Mianhe, author udah berusaha tapi gak bisa bangkit lagi *korban lagu

Next Chap?

BERSORAKLAH KAISOO SHIPPER!

WOHHOOO!


	3. Kai suka cium Kyungsoo

Tittle: Today!

Author : LadyEXBang

Pairing : All EXO Official Couple

Cast(s) : My Another Cast

Genre : Romance, Drama,Humor

Rated : T

Desclaimer : Seluruh cerita ini milik saya terkecuali para pemainnya

.

Summary: 6 oneshoot kebahagian dari masing-masing Official Couple EXO! HUNHAN,KRISTAO,CHENMIN,KAISOO,SULAY and CHANBAEK is Here! KAISOO for Chap 3! , Don't Like don't Read, RnR! [UPDATE CHAPTER 3!]

.

Warning : Genderswitch for Uke/ Typo(s)/ Alur kecepetan/ Cerita maksa/Karakter gak sesuai

.

A/N : Yeeahhhh! *digebukin readers pertama-tama author mengucapkan terimakasih karena FF ini di respon dengan baik oleh para readers tersayang. Untuk chapter KAISOO ini, judulnya rada Vulgar yak? Wakaka… disesuaikan sama otak KKamjong yang Yadong kek Author. Gomawo udah ikutin FF ini, dan review akan dibalas di akhir cerita…

Chapter ini akan dipenuhi adegan KaiSoo lagi kissu , aokakaka.. *dilempar ke EXO Planet

.

Chapter 3 : Kai suka cium Kyungsoo

KAISOO STORY!

.

.

Kai memandang Kyungsoo yang tengah sibuk dengan menu makan siang nya hari ini. Bahkan karena terlalu serius, Kyungsoo tidak menghiraukan ucapan Kai sedari tadi

"Noona…. Apa sih menariknya cabai dan bawang di dalam panci itu?"

Kyungsoo melirik kecil kearah Kai. Yeah, walaupun sedikit yang penting ada respon dari Kyungsoo

"Ini menarik karena akan masuk kedalam perutmu itu"

Kai memonyongkan bibirnya dan menyesali kenapa perutnya yang indah itu harus di isi dengan makanan. Padahal melihat Kyungsoo saja ia sudah kenyang

Setelah menyelesaikan semua masakannya, Kyungsoo mengambil piring dan menata pasta buatan nya di atas piring yang berada di hadapan Kai

"Nah, sudah jadi. Makanlah, sebentar lagi waktu istirahat kantormu habis kan? Harusnya kau ke kantin kantor saja yang lebih dekat. Kenapa harus ke apartement ku?"

Kai memutar bola matanya bosan mendengar ucapan Kyungsoo, "Lagipula noona tidak keberatan kan, kalau harus masak untukku?"

Kyungsoo terdiam dan mengangguk, "Ya.. daripada kau harus bertemu dengan tante-tante penjaga kantin yang genit itu"

Kai tertawa mendengar ucapan Kyungsoo. walaupun Kyungsoo mengucapkan dengan volume kecil, toh Kai masih bisa mendengar nya

"Aku tidak tertarik dengan nya Soo baby~~"

"Ya, dan jangan pernah tertarik dengannya. Jonginiee… makan makananmu"

Kyungsoo menarik kursi yang berada di sebelah Kai dan menatap Kai yang tengah menikmati pasta buatannya itu

"Dasar adik bayi… makan saja belepotan"

Perlahan Kyungsoo mengusap pipi Kai yang terkena saus dari pasta yang tengah dimakan secara brutal oleh Kai

"Soo… yang sebelahnya masih ada" Kai memutar kepalanya, memperlihatkan pipi sebelah kirinya yang juga terkena saus

Kyungsoo terkekeh dan langsung mengusap pipi Kai satunya

"Baby… cium biar hilang", Kai menepuk-nepuk pipinya agar Kyungsoo menempelkan bibirnya disitu

Kedua pipi Kyungsoo memerah. Ia memukul tangan Kai pelan

"Kenapa dipukul? Aku maunya dicum..." Kai merengek manja (?)

Kyungsoo mendekatkan wajahnya ke pipi Kai, tapi tiba-tiba Kyungsoo langsung mengecup bibir Kai

"Cepat cuci tanganmu dan kembalilah kekantor", untuk menghilangkan rasa malunya, Kyungsoo mengambil kesibukan dengan membereskan piring yang kotor

Kai tertawa melihat Kyungsoo yang salah tingkah karena perbuatannya sendiri, "Hahaha… padahal aku ingin melihat wajahmu"

Setelah memastikan bahwa Kyungsoo telah selesai mencuci piring, barulah Kai keluar dari dapur bersama Kyungsoo dibelakangnya

Kyungsoo memasangkan Jaket untuk Kai dan mencubit pipi nya

"Kai, jangan pulang terlalu larut. Kau sudah sakit kemarin, jangan sampai sakit lagi. Arraseo?"

Kai mengangguk dan mengecup kening Kyungsoo lama

"Arraseo, Soo baby juga hati-hati, ne?"

Kecupan Kai beralih ke bibir Kyungsoo dan mereka berpangutan cukup lama. Mungkin mereka tidak akan melepaskan nya kalau Kyungsoo sadar bahwa Kai harus kembali ke kantor

Kai mendesah kecewa lalu mengelus puncak kepala Kyungsoo sebentar dan keluar melalui pintu *masa lewat ventilasi ?

Kyungsoo sudah hafal kebiasaan Kai. Dimanapun mereka berada, apapun situasinya, Namjachingu nya Kim Jong In selalu minta dicium

Entah Do Kyung Soo harus beruntung atau malah sial karena harus menjadi kekasih Kai yang mesum nya minta ampun itu

Tapi bagaimanapun Kai, Kyungsoo tetap cinta kan?

.

.

"Sudah dulu ya, Xiumin eonni.. Aku tahu Chen oppa sedang marah-marah dibelakang"

"_**Ne, besok aku telfon lagi Kyungsoo-ah.. pay-pay"**_

"Pay-pay eonni…"

Kyungsoo mematikan sambungan telfon nya dengan Xiumin, senior sekaligus sahabatnya yang paling dekat dengannya

"Sudah selesai telfon nya, Soo baby?"

Kai mengetukkan jarinya ke kemudi mobil dengan kesal. Dari tadi siang hingga malam ini, saat bersama Kyungsoo ia selalu dicueki terlebih dahulu

"Jonginiee marah?"

"Menurut noona? Kenapa sih noona menelantarkan ku sedari tadi?"

"Ha? Menelantarkan? Aku kan hanya menelfon Xiumin eonni"

Kai mendengus mendengar jawaban Kyungsoo yang sangat tidak peka itu

"Ini kan malam kita berdua, kenapa Xiumin noona harus nyangkut?"

Kyungsoo tertawa dan menggenggam tangan Kai yang tidak memegang kemudi mobil, "Ya, ya.. aku minta maaf. Jangan marah,ne?"

"Aiisshh… arraseo aku tidak marah"

Kyungsoo tersenyum senang dan mengusak rambut Kai

"Tapi noona harus melakukan sesuatu untukku"

"Apa itu?" Kyungsoo mengerutkan alisnya

"Cium.."

Kyungsoo mempoutkan bibirnya mendengar permintaan Kai, "Dasar yadong"

"Ya sudah kalau tidak mau…"

Kai mengendikkan bahunya sok cuek. Padahal dia tidak bisa dicuekin atau cuek pada Kyungsoo

Kyungsoo menghela nafas dan mengecup bibir Kai cepat. Namun, otak Kai yang Yadong, langsung merespon dengan mendorong tengkuk Kyungsoo ke depan dan menciumnya lebih dalam

Yeah, dan hasilnya sekarang mereka larut dalam ciuman panas yang lebih di dominasi oleh Kai

Untung saja lampu di dalam mobil Kai dimatikan. Kalau tidak, adegan pribadi mereka sudah menjadi tontonan di tengah macetnya kota Seoul saat ini

.

.

Mereka turun dari mobil dan berjalan bergandengan tangan menuju apartement milik Kai. Setelah berjalan-jalan tadi mereka memutuskan untuk kembali ke apartement Kai saja

Apatement Kai berada di lantai 15 yang memaksa mereka menunggu lift yang masih berhenti di lantai 11

"Jonginiee…"

Kai menoleh kea rah Kyungsoo, "Ne,kyungie?"

" Aku lapar lagi, kau lapar tidak?"

"Kyungie… perutmu berapa sih kapasitasnya?"

Kai memandang Kyungsoo sweatdrop. Kyungsoo nyengir, "Nanti aku masak deh diatas"

"Jinjja? Tapi jangan cueki aku lagi…."

Kai menyenderkan kepalanya di kepala Kyungsoo yang lebih pendek darinya dan menghirup aroma shampoo di rambut panjang Kyungsoo

"Kau capek?" Kyungsoo menaikkan tangannya untuk meraih kepala Kai yang mengelusnya

Kai mengangguk pelan ,"Ah, ayo masuk.. akhirnya turun juga. Harusnya kita tidak lewat basement"

Kyungsoo mengangguk dan mengikuti Kai yang menarik tangannya

.

Lift mulai bergerak perlahan naik keatas *sejak kapan naik ke bawah? Sejak Negara api menyerang #korban pilem apatar lagi

Kai masih menyenderkan kepalanya di kepala Kyungsoo dan memejamkan matanya

"Kai, kau tidak tidur kan?"

Kai meresponnya dengan menggeleng dan mengangkat kepalanya, "Hanya sedikit lelah."

"Nanti kalau sudah diatas aku buatkan bubur saja ya?"

Kai tertawa, "Hahaha.. Kyungie, aku tidak sakit"

"Tapi itu mencegahmu untuk sakit, Jonginiee…"

Kai menarik dagu Kyungsoo agar lebih dekat dengan wajahnya dan melumat bibir kissable Kyungsoo dengan lembut

Kyungsoo membalasnya dengan melingkarkan tangannya di leher Kai dan mereka kembali melakukan aktivitas kesukaan Kai ini

Hingga, pintu lift terbuka sedikit di lantai 6, yang menandakan ada orang yang akan masuk. Tapi namanya juga Kai Yadong, ia tidak mau ada orang yang mengganggu kegiatannya

Walaupun masih sibuk melumat bibir Kyungsoo, ia sempat saja menekan tombol pintu lift agar menutup dan lift kembali berjalan

Kyungsoo menepuk dada Kai mengisyaratkan agar ia menjauh karena Kyungsoo sudah kehabisan oksigen

"Hah..hah… Kai, kenapa kau menutup pintunya lagi tadi?"

Kai tersenyum dan menghapus saliva entah milik siapa yang ada di ujung bibir Kyungsoo

"Aku tidak ingin orang itu mengganggu kegiatan kita"

"Apa dia akan mengganggu kita, Kai?"

"Sangat mengganggu.."

Sementara itu di lantai 6, orang yang tadi hendak masuk lift masih mematung saat mengingat apa yang dia lihat tadi

.

.

Kyungsoo mengusak rambut Kai yang basah dengan handuk kecil. Kai entah malas atau sengaja, masih sibuk menonton TV Show kesukaannya

"Kenapa sih kau tidak mau mengeringkan rambutmu sendiri?"

Kai menoleh keatas menghadap Kyungsoo yang duduk di sofa tepat di atasnya

"Aku kan hanya meminta tolong" Kai mengendikkan bahunya

"Minta tolong yang konyol…."

Kyungsoo beranjak dari tempatnya dan masuk ke kamar mandi untuk meletakkan handuk. Kai juga beranjak menuju dapur

"Kau mau kubuatkan bubur?"

Kai menoleh ke arah Kyungsoo yang sedang mengambil panci kecil untuk memasak bubur. Kai bergegas menutup kulkas dan berdiri di belakang Kyungsoo untuk melihat lebih dekat

"Apa saja yang akan kau masukan, noona?"

"Aku akan mencampur sayuran dan daging di dalamnya…"

"Jinjja? Akhirnya ada sayuran di makananku"

Kyungsoo mengerutkan alisnya, "Memang kau tidak ada makan sayur selama ini?"

Kai menggeleng, melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Kyungsoo dan meletakkan dagunya di pundak Kyungsoo

"Aku terlalu banyak memakan bibirmu yang manis itu"

"Aisshh, itu karena keinginanmu saja"

Kyungsoo mendengus dan melanjutkan acara mengaduk bubur nya. Kai terkekeh dan dengan jahil meniup-niup tengkuk Kyungsoo

"Kai, jangan mengganggu ku!"

Kyungsoo menginjak kaki Kai yang membuat Kai langsung mundur dan memegang kaki nya yang diinjak Kyungsoo. Mungkin sakitnya double karena punggungnya menabrak counter di belakang

"Aigoo,… mau mati rasanya"

Kai melengkungkan punggungnya mencoba mengurangi rasa sakit, tapi tetap saja sakit *apaan nih?

Kyungsoo yang ingin mendatangi Kai mengurungkan niatnya saat melihat buburnya yang sebentar lagi selesai

"Noona… sakit"

"Tunggu sebentar Kai nanti buburnya gosong"

"Punggungku sudah gosong, Kyungie!"

Kyungsoo mematikan kompor dan berjongkok di hadapan Kai yang masih merintih kesakitan

"Nah sekarang kenapa?"

"Punggungku sakit…."

Kai merengek kesakitan sambil terus mengusap punggungnya yang menabrak counter. Kyungsoo mengelus punggung Kai dengan lembut

"Apa harus di balsam agar tidak memar?"

"Mwo? Aku tidak mau.. balsam itu panas dan baunya tidak enak"

Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya, "Lalu harus diapakan?"

Kai tersenyum senang melihat strategi nya yang berhasil membuat Kyungsoo luluh

"Cium disini…", Kai menunjuk bibirnya dengan jari telunjuk nya

Kyungsoo menyerngit mendengar permintaan konyol kekasihnya itu

"Apa hubungannya bibir dan….hmmppffftt!

Ucapan Kyungsoo langsung dibungkam oleh Kai dengan ciuman tiba-tiba itu. Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya, namun akhirnya membalas ciuman Kai juga

.

.

Kyungsoo sedang menyuapkan sendok terakhir bubur yang ia buat tadi pada Kai. Entah mungkin kemarin Kai bertemu dengan Huang Zi Tao, yeojachingu dari sahabat Kai, Wu Yi Fan. Yang manjanya sudah menular pada Kai

"Sudah selesai kan? Bangun sebentar dan minum air nya"

Kyungsoo menyodorkan segelas air pada Kai yang masih tiduran di sofa. Kai sakit atau apa sih?

"Kyungiee.. kau mau kemana?"

"Ke dapur sebentar. Meletakkan mangkuk"

"Jangan lama-lama…"

Tidak menghiraukan ucapan Kai, Kyungsoo berjalan ke dapur. Tak lama, Kyungsoo kembali duduk di sebelah Kai yang sudah bangkit

"Noona, apa kau akan menginap disini?"

"Tidak, aku akan pulang sebentar lagi"

Kyungsoo melirik jam yang melingkar di tangannya. Kai cemberut, "Tidak, noona tidak boleh pulang. Ini sudah larut untuk yeoja seimut dirimu yang pulang sendirian"

"Aku bisa menjaga diri, Kai…."

"Shireo! Noona tidak boleh pulang. Pokoknya harus disini, kalau noona nanti betemu dengan orang jahat lalu noona di perkos….. hmmpfftt

Kali ini giliran Kyungsoo yang membungkam ucapan Kai dengan mulutnya. Kai yang awalnya diam langsung menarik tengkuk Kyungsoo agar ia bisa menciumnya lebih dalam. Kyungsoo menjambak rambut Kai agar melepaskan ciumannya

"Ya,Ya… aku tidak pulang. Tidak usah begitu juga menciumnya"

Kai menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal

.

.

Kyungsoo melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Kai yang saat ini tengah berbaring menghadap dirinya. Kai tersenyum dan memeluk pinggang Kyungsoo juga

"Kenapa, kyungie?"

Kai menggerakkan hidungnya di puncak kepala Kyungsoo

"Kasur ini terlalu kecil, Jongin.."

Kai tertawa kecil melihat Kyungsoo yang terus menerus mengucapkan kata-kata ini sedari tadi

"Kalau kita berpelukan seperti ini. Kita tidak akan jatuh kan?"

"Ya, tapi kalau aku menendangmu dan kau jatuh bagaimana?"

"Asal bukan noona saja yang jatuh"

Kai tersenyum melihat Kyungsoo yang saat ini menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada bidang milik Kai. Ia mengelus rambut Kyungsoo. Ia tiba-tiba menjauhkan kepalanya dari Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo mendongakkan kepalanya

"Kenapa Kai?"

"Aku belum dapat sesuatu… "

"Apa itu?"

"Ciuman selamat malam"

Kyungsoo mengerucutkan bibirnya dan mendekatkan kepalanya ke kepala Kai. Mereka kembali larut dalam ciuman lembut mereka. Bahkan sekarang Kyungsoo sudah mengalungkan tangannya di leher Kai

Ciuman Kai perlahan turun ke leher Kyungsoo dan ia memberikan tanda kemerahan di leher putih milik Kyungsoo

"Kai…. Nghh~~ tunguhh duluhh…..

Kyungsoo mendorong Kai agar menjauh. Kai menggeram kecewa, "Apalagi Kyungie?"

"Kita sudah berciuman berapa kali ya hari ini?"

"Tidak usah dipikirkan,kita lanjutkan saja yang tadi…

Dan Kim Jong In pun mulai menindih badan mungil milik Do Kyung Soo

.

.

THE END

.

Aokaokaok *ketawa yadong bareng Kai

Fic apa ini? Kurang Hot? Makan cabe dulu gih

Chap Selanjutnya?

CHENMIN COUPLE!

WOHHOOOO!

.

**Review Box For Chapter 2! **

**Thepaendeo : gomawo yo fic abal ini dibilang bagus *bow 360 derajat kalo author mah, lngsung jadi penghulu nya aja, aokaokaoak… Chap 3 udah update nih! **

**Yoo araa : Gomawo yo udah baca + review! KaiSoo nya udah update nih, mianhe kalau kurang feel **

**Nurfadillah : Gomawo udah baca+review…. Buat ChanBaek, tunggu abis ChenMin yak, ide author mampet buat karakter ChanBaek soalnya, aokaokaok **

**DevilFujoshi : Iyakk! KaiSoo udah update nih… SuLay ditunggu ya, abis ChenMin,ChanBaek.. Author bakalan bikin mereka jadi couple penutup biar makin greget *pose bareng Mad Dog **

**Jettaome : iya tuh, kek gak pernah liat orang cakep aja *di geplak KrisTao **

**Kang Hyun Yoo : Naga VS Bacon pasti seru, suara Chanyeol emang cetar. Untung gak secetar Syahrini *plaakkk KaiSoo udah Update nih… semoga manis *nyodorin Tro****na Slim **

**Exolifia: Gomawo FF gagal ini dibilang seru *plaakkk KaiSoo udah update nih, ENJOY!**

**ParkJiNeul : Gomawo yo udah baca + review! Author newbie padahal, jadi malu dibilang kece *plakk KaiSoo udah update nih! **

**MichiMizuka : udah update ni KaiSoo nya *kibarin bendera KaiSoo **

**Ellizabeth Kim : Jinjja? Ah… gomawo yo **

**Kazuma B'tomat : Udah update nih… **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**NEXT CHAP IS CHENMIN/XIUCHEN!**


	4. Bebek ingin menikahi Baozi

Tittle: Today!

Author : LadyEXBang

Pairing : All EXO Official Couple

Cast(s) : My Another Cast

Genre : Romance, Drama,Humor

Rated : T

Desclaimer : Seluruh cerita ini milik saya terkecuali para pemainnya

.

Summary: 6 oneshoot kebahagian dari masing-masing Official Couple EXO! HUNHAN,KRISTAO,CHENMIN,KAISOO,SULAY and CHANBAEK is Here! CHENMIN for Chap 4! , Don't Like don't Read, RnR! [UPDATE CHAPTER 4!]

.

Warning : Genderswitch for Uke/ Typo(s)/ Alur kecepetan/ Cerita maksa/Karakter gak sesuai

.

A/N : Annyyeeeoonnnggggg… *nada 4 oktaf, Hohoho author bener-bener gak nyangka bisa selesaiin 1 FF 1 Hari, walaupun ni mata rasanya kek karung beras. Tapi author usahakan yang terbaik. Chapter 4 ini ada ChenMin yang siap dengan cerita mereka. Read Jusseyo~~

Chen ngebet kawin disini, aokaoakaoak

.

Chapter 4 : Bebek ingin menikahi Baozi

CHENMIN STORY!

.

.

Xiumin membuka matanya, setelah itu menutup lagi karena cahaya dari jendela kamarnya. Ia mengubah posisi berbaringnya menjadi duduk dan melirik jam di atas nakas, sudah jam 07.00 ternyata

Ia menarik selimut yang menutupi badan mungilnya, tunggu dulu….. Xiumin mengerutkan keningnya saat menyadari bahwa orang yang semalam tidur di sebelahnya menghilang

"Tunggu dulu, kemana dia? Sudah pergi?"

Xiumin bergegas menggunakan mantel nya dan pergi keluar kamar nya, menuju ke dapur pastinya. Ia menghentikan langkahnya saat melihat seorang namja memasak di dapur kesayangannya

"Chennie…. Kau sedang masak?"

"Ah iya, aku tidak tega membangunkanmu, Minniee noona. Jadi aku mencoba memasak"

Namja bernama Chen itu mengalihkan pandangan nya dari masakan atau apa itu dan memberikan senyuman terbaiknya pada Xiumin

"Masak apa? Kau tidak mau ku bantu?" Xiumin menawarkan bantuan nya

Chen menggeleng, "Ani, noona duduk saja"

"Arraseo…."

Xiumin menarik salah satu kursi counter disitu dan memandang Chen yang sibuk mondar-mandir entah mengambil apa. Bahkan Xiumin sempat tertawa sewaktu melihat Chen mengambil Fire Extinguisher (Tabung pemadam api) di pojok ruangan saat masakannya mengeluarkan asap

"Chen, yakin tidak butuh bantuan?" Xiumin bangun dari tempatnya

"Ehhmm, sebenarnya yang lebih dulu dimasukan itu sawi atau daging nya, sih?"

Chen akhirnya mundur dari tempatnya, mempersilahkan Xiumin mengambil alih pekerjaan nya yang gagal itu. Kali ini giliran Chen yang duduk memandang Kim Min Seok, Yeojachingu nya yang tengah membereskan kekacauan yang ia buat

"Noona, tidak main bola hari ini?"

"Kau kira aku namja yang main bola tiap hari?"

Chen mengerutkan keningnya tidak puas dengan jawaban Xiumin, "Noona kan suka main bola, apa salahnya?"

"Hari ini Luhan tidak main bola. Dia mengajar, kalau kau mau menemaniku main bola aku akan main", Xiumin melirik jahil kearah Chen yang tidak ahli sama sekali dalam bermain bola

"Ya, ya… aku sudah tahu aku tidak bisa main bola", Chen mengibaskan tanganya, bosan mendengar ejekan Xiumin

"Setidaknya aku bisa menyanyi…" ujar Chen sombong

Xiumin mengerucutkan bibirnya dan mematikan kompor dengan kesal, "Aisshh… dasar sombong. Mentang-mentang bisa nyanyi. Aku juga bisa kok"

Chen tertawa puas kali ini, "Hahaha, arraseo…"

Xiumin meletakan 2 mangkuk kecil berisi nasi dan sepiring Bulgogi karya Chen – lebih banyak karya Xiumin- di atas counter dan menarik kursi di hadapan Chen

"Makanlah dulu, aku tidak tahu rasanya", Xiumin mendorong sepiring Bulgogi itu kepada Chen

"Jadi noona menganggapku alat testing?" Chen menatap tidak percaya kearah Xiumin

"Rasanya pasti enak, ayolah… sedikit saja"

Chen mengangguk pasrah dan mengambil daging berbumbu itu dengan sumpit. Chen sedikit ragu saat akan memasukan daging itu kemulutnya, tapi ia langsung melahap nya karena melihat tatapan memelas Xiumin yang membuatnya luluh

Xiumin mengikuti gerakan mulut Chen dengan membuka mulutnya juga saat Chen sedang membuka mulut dan ikut mengunyah saat Chen mengunyah. Dan Xiumin meringis saat melihat ekspresi Chen yang saat itu absurd baginya

"Bagaimana? Enak tidak?"

Chen masih diam

"Chenniee… aku serius…"

"Omona ! ini sangat enak! Cobalah…

Xiumin melonjak kaget saat mendengar teriakan Chen. Chen mengambil daging itu lagi dan menyuapkan nya pada Xiumin

Setelah mengunyah daging itu beberapa saat Xiumin menampakkan senyuman bahagianya, "Mashitta! Tidak kusangka seenak ini"

Mereka berdua tertawa bersama saat merasakan Bulgogi nyaris gagal itu

"Noona tahu tidak, kenapa Bulgogi ini sangat enak?", Chen meletakkan sumpitnya dan menopang dagunya dengan kedua tangan sambil menatap Xiumin yang sedang menikmati sarapan nya

Xiumin meminum air mineral nya di gelas dan ikut meletakkan sumpit nya, "Waeyo, Chennie?"

" Karena kita membuatnya tulus dengan cinta kita", Chen mengakhiri perkataan –gombalan- nya dengan senyuman mautnya

Xiumin menutup pipi chubby nya yang memerah dengan kedua tangannya, "Dasar gombal, dari siapa kau belajar? Suho?"

Chen mengendikkan bahunya, "Entahlah, aku tidak menirunya. Itu keluar dengan tulus dari hatiku"

"Ya! Berhenti mengucapkan kata-kata yang membuat pipi ku memerah", Xiumin mencubit tangan Chen yang berada di atas meja

"Hahaha…. Oh ya,noona mau kopi? Cappucino mungkin?", Chen berdiri menuju mesin pembuat Kopi di dekat situ

"Jangan, kau duduk saja. Biar aku yang buat", Xiumin berdiri dan menarik ujung piyama Chen yang bergambar sama dengan piyama miliknya dan menariknya untuk kembali duduk

"Waeee? Aku ingin membuatkan untuk noona…", Chen merengek pada Xiumin

Xiumin menggerakkan telunjuknya ke kiri dan ke kanan yang berarti tidak, dan berjalan lebih dulu ke mesin pembuat kopi. Meninggalkan Chen yang tengah cemberut dengan mulut bebek nya

"Chennie, kau kenapa sih mengambil alih semua tugasku hari ini?", Xiumin berbicara sambil tetap memasukan biji kopi kedalam mesin penyaring

Chen mengerutkan alisnya, "Aku tidak mengerjakan semuanya.. aku hanya tidak mau merepotkan noona setiap pagi"

Yap, Chen dan Xiumin memang tinggal bersama sementara waktu ini. Sebenarnya mereka memang tinggal berdua, tapi rumah yang mereka gunakan sedang di renovasi ulang dan sekarang mereka tinggal di sebuah apartement yang mereka sewa bersama. Dan ini gedung apartement yang sama dengan milik Kyungsoo

"Kurasa ini sudah menjadi tanggung jawab ku"

"Apa noona sudah setuju menjadi istriku?", Chen langsung merubah raut wajahnya menjadi cerah

Xiumin yang sudah selesai membuat kopi dan sedang meletakkan 2 cangkir kopi di atas meja itu langsung mencubit Chen untuk yang kedua kalinya

"Noona, appo!"

"Kalau kita menikah duluan, aku yakin Kris akan mencincangku karena mengkhianati Tao (Adik Xiumin) yang merengek agar dia menikah lebih dulu daripada aku"

Chen meremas tissue yang baru ia tarik dari kotaknya tadi, "Kalau sampai Kris hyung mencincang noona, Tao akan kucincang juga"

"Dia adik ku, pabbo!"

Xiumin menjitak kepala Chen pelan namun akhirnya mengelus nya juga, "Kenapa sih kau ingin sekali menikah denganku?"

"Karena aku mencintai noona, dan aku tidak mau noona diambil orang lain", Chen tersenyum, menarik tangan Xiumin yang tengah mengelus kepalanya dan menggenggam nya

"Bersabarlah…."

Xiumin membalas genggaman tangan Chen

.

.

"Aku pulang….."

Suara Chen yang cempreng sepertinya tidak mengganggu Xiumin sekarang. Menelfon

"Ne, besok aku telfon lagi Kyungsoo-ah… pay-pay"

Chen menghela nafas melihat pemandangan miris Xiumin yang tengah menelfon Kyungsoo, bukan menyambut kepulangan nya. Ya! Kau belum resmi menjadi suami nya Kim Jong Dae

"Minnie… kenapa sibuk dengan ponsel sih?", Chen mengalungkan tangannya pada leher Xiumin yang sedang duduk di sofa dari belakang

Xiumin meletakkan ponsel nya di atas meja dan mengelus tangan pipi Chen yang berada di sebelah kepala nya

"Hmm? Aku tidak sibuk dengan ponsel. Hanya kebetulan saja Kyungsoo menelfon ku"

"Harusnya noona membalas salam ku"

Chen melepaskan pelukan nya dan duduk di samping Xiumin

"Membalas salam? Oh iya…. Kau sudah pulang, Chennie?"

Xiumin menggeser badan nya menghadap Chen dan melepas Jas yang Chen gunakan

"Sudah terlambat, noona…", Chen mencubit gemas pipi Kekasih nya itu

"Mainhee…..", Xiumin menggerakkan kepalanya, mencoba lepas dari cubitan Chen

"Bagaimana acara bernyanyi mu hari ini? Menyenangkan?"

Xiumin kembali membantu Chen melepaskan dasi yang ia gunakan. Chen menggeleng pelan, "Tidak, aku terus mengingat istriku dirumah"

"Istri? Siapa istrimu?", Xiumin menaikkan alisnya

"Dia Yeoja imut dan cantik yang sedang melepas dasiku sekarang"

"Kita belum menikah, Chennie…"

"Tapi aku menganggap kita sudah menikah"

Xiumin menghembuskan nafas nya. Mengalah pada namjachingu nya yang keras kepala ini. Maklum, Chen lebih muda darinya. Tapi toh, terkadang Xiumin lebih kekanakan dari Chen

"Ok,ok… nampyeon (suamiku)…", Xiumin mengecup pipi namja bertulang wajah tegas itu dan berjalan ke ruang pakaian untuk meletakan jas dan dasi milik Chen

Chen tersenyum puas

.

.

Chen mengelus kepala Xiumin yang bersandar di bahunya saat ini. Mereka sedang menonton acara favorite Xiumin, Running Man *jiahh, ini mah acara paporit author

"Seharusnya Monday couple itu nyata", Xiumin mendengus melihat Garry yang selalu ditolak Ji Hyo

"Mereka nyata kok, mereka kan manusia", ujar Chen konyol

Xiumin tertawa, "Bukan itu maksudku, hubungan nya itu lo.."

"Oh…. Hubungan kita nyata tidak, noona?" Chen menatap wajah Xiumin

"Kalau hubungan kita tidak nyata, kita tidak akan tidur bersama, sarapan bersama, dan aku tidak akan menyambut kalau kau pulang", Xiumin mencubit hidung Chen

Chen menempelkan kepalanya di kepala Xiumin, "Noona, aku berjanji akan melamar mu nanti. Di depan seluruh sahabat kita"

"Kalau bisa di atas N Seoul Tower", Xiumin meninju lengan Chen pelan

Chen menggangguk pasti, "Bahkan kalau noona meminta di atas sayap pesawat pun akan aku lakukan"

"Dan kita akan mati bersama", Xiumin mengerucutkan bibirnya

Chen terkekeh dan menarik Xiumin kedalam pangutan bibir tipis miliknya. Xiumin mengimbangi nya dengan memberi akses pada Chen untuk masuk ke dalam mulutnya

Dan acara Running Man pun terkalahkan oleh ciuman hangat mereka

.

.

"Noona, kau sudah merasakan tanda-tanda kehadiran aegya belum?"

Chen berkata asal pada Xiumin yang tengah mengusap wajahnya dengan air hangat, untuk menghilangkan bedak yang menempel di wajah tegas nya. Chen seorang penyanyi, tentu saja menggunakan bedak

Xiumin menyentil gemas kening Chen, "Ya! Kita belum menikah dan melakukan 'itu'. Kau sudah tanya tentang aegya"

Chen mengelus keningnya yang di sentil Xiumin, "Kenapa sih? Aku kan Cuma bertanya. Siapa tahu sudah ada"

"Tidak mungkin…", Xiumin mendengus

"Noona tidak mau menikah denganku? Ya sudah…", Chen langsung berbaring dan menyembunyikan tubuhnya dalam selimut

Xiumin memutar bola matanya dan meletakkan handuk itu di dalam baskom berisi air hangat, "Chennie… bukan seperti itu, ayo bangun sebentar. Kau belum pakai pelembap wajah", Xiumin menarik selimut yang menutupi Chen

Chen bangun dengan malas dan kembali menghadap Xiumin

"Lalu seperti apa?", ucap Chen sambil sesekali memejamkan matanya karena jari-jari Xiumin yang bergerak di sekitar matanya

"Tunggu saja sampai kita benar-benar tahu. Tidurlah, sudah jam 11 malam. Kau besok ada siaran radio kan?"

"Tidak, aku tunggu sampai noona ikut tidur", Chen memeluk Xiumin yang hendak berdiri

"Aku hanya mematikan lampu, sebentar saja"

"Biar aku…", Chen mengecup bibir Xiumin sekilas dan berlari turun dari kasur untuk mematikan lampu ruang tengah

Xiumin tertawa kecil dan merebahkan dirinya di tempat yang menjadi wilayahnya di kasur. Walaupun kadang Chen atau Xiumin sering keluar batas wilayah mereka masing –masing

.

.

"Noona, kau sudah tidur?", Chen memainkan jarinya, mengikuti pola gambar beruang di punggung piyama Xiumin

Xiumin membalikkan badannya menghadap Chen, "Ani, aku tidak bisa tidur. Chennie, tidurlah", Xiumin mengelus poni Chen dengan gerakan ke atas

Chen menjauhkan tangan Xiumin dan mengecup kening nya lama. Xiumin memejamkan matanya, menikmati moment nya bersama Chen

"Minnie, besok aku mau sarapan Samgyeoptal dan kopi", Chen me-request menu sarapan paginya besok

Xiumin mengangguk, "Ne, tenang saja. Besok aku yang buat sarapan"

Xiumin menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada bidang milik Chen. Chen mengelus surai coklat panjang kesukaan nya itu dan mengecup pucuk kepala Xiumin

"Jalljayo nae anae (istriku)..

"Jalljayo nampyeon (suamiku)…

.

.

THE END

.

Walaaahhh… *gorok leher

Kurang feel ya? Mianhe… mianhe

Author sebisa mungkin untuk gak menghancurkan citra kalem couple ini

Tapi tetep gagal dan hasilnya absurd

NEXT CHAP?

CHANBAEK STORY!

.


	5. Baekki yang Cemburu

Tittle: Today!

Author : LadyEXBang

Pairing : All EXO Official Couple

Cast(s) : My Another Cast

Genre : Romance, Drama,Humor

Rated : T

Desclaimer : Seluruh cerita ini milik saya terkecuali para pemainnya

.

Summary: 6 oneshoot kebahagian dari masing-masing Official Couple EXO! HUNHAN,KRISTAO,CHENMIN,KAISOO,SULAY and CHANBAEK is Here! CHANBAEK for Chap 5! , Don't Like don't Read, RnR! [UPDATE CHAPTER 5!]

.

Warning : Genderswitch for Uke/ Typo(s)/ Alur kecepetan/ Cerita maksa/Karakter gak sesuai

.

A/N : Wataaawww! *wushu bareng Tao, Author is back! Chap 5 ini ada ChanBaek si happy virus couple, banyak review yang minta mereka lebih yadong ._. ehhh? Apa cerita ini harus ganti rating jadi M? Jangan, … kasian couple yang udah update gak sempet yadongan, aokaoakaok…! Read jusseyo~~

.

Chapter 5 : Baekki yang cemburu

CHANBAEK STORY!

.

.

Chanyeol keluar dari studio tempat ia baru saja menyelesaikan show nya dengan wajah gembira. Sesekali dia menyapa para Kru yang saat itu bertugas

"Ketemu Baekki lagi~~", Chanyeol berguman senang

Sedangkan, di lobi gedung itu ada Byun Baekhyun yang tengah duduk sambil melihat Chanyeol yang sedang membawakan lagu dengan genre Hip-hop itu dari TV besar yang terpampang di sana. Baekhyun, kenapa wajahmu menekuk hah?

"Baekki noona! Maaf aku lama", Chanyeol melambaikan tangan nya dan duduk di samping Baekhyun yang masih serius dengan tontonan nya

"Hmmm…."

Chanyeol menganga saat mendengar jawaban singkat dari Baekhyun. Padahal biasanya Baekhyun akan dengan heboh juga membalas sapaan Chanyeol

"Chagi… kau masih disana? Beep..beep… panggilan kepada kapten Baekki", Chenyeol mengibaskan tangan nya di hadapan wajah Baekhyun sambil sesekali mengubah tangan nya menjadi radio penghubung

Baekhyun menepis tangan Chanyeol, "Aiishh… apa sih? Kau seperti orang gila tahu?"

"Habisnya noona cuek sekali padaku", Chanyeol menggoyangkan lengan Baekhyun

"Kau kenapa sih? Sudahlah, kutunggu di mobil saja. Daripada aku habis di keroyok fans mu seperti semalam", Baekhyun menyentakkan tangannya dan berjalan ke pintu keluar

"Ya! Noona! Kau bahkan belum memanggilku yeollie hari ini!", Chanyeol berteriak dengan suara beratnya pada Baekhyun yang sudah menghilang

"Aku juga pernah di keroyok fans mu!", Chanyeol lagi-lagi berteriak pada angin yang berhembus

.

.

"Baekki, kau tadi kenapa sih?", Chanyeol memandang wajah Baekhyun yang tengah menatap ke luar jendela mobil

Baekhyun menghela nafas, "Aku tidak apa-apa, Yeolli…."

"Akhirnya noona memanggil ku Yeollie hari ini!", Chanyeol langsung memeluk Baekhyun dan mencumi kepala nya

"Ya! Sakit tahu, jangan memeluk ku tiba-tiba!", Baekhyun memukul dada Chanyeol

Chanyeol meringis melihat perubahan sikap Baekhyun yang sangat drastis itu

"Yeoll, bisa tidak besok perform mu besok tidak pakai dancer?", Baekhyun menepuk bahu Chanyeol

"Hah? Aku akan dibunuh kalau mengusir dancer ku dari atas panggung"

"Setidaknya ganti namja saja"

Chanyeol melebarkan matanya, "Mwo? Lalu aku dance bersama namja yang menggunakan rok? Itu tidak lucu"

"Kau kenapa sih gitu saja tidak mau", Baekhyun menggoyangkan lengan Chanyeol keras

"Noona yang kenapa, sudah biasa kan aku perform bersama dancer"

"Tapi yang kemarin tanpa Skinship!"

Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya dan kembali memandang ke jendela, menghindari wajah Chanyeol. Chanyeol menaikkan satu alisnya

"Baekki noona, kau cemburu ya?", Chanyeol berkata iseng

"Menurutmu?"

Chanyeol menyeringai dan mendekatkan posisi duduknya pada Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang sadar akan hal itu menoleh dengan horror

"Mau apa kau?"

"Apa saja boleh kan?", Chanyeol mengelurkan senyum mesum nya dan menarik dagu Baekhyun

SLAAPPPSSS!

Chanyeol menjerit saat telapak tangan Baekhyun mendarat di pipi mulus –enggak sih- miliknya

"Ya! Noona, kenapa kau menamparku?"

"Makanya, jangan tunjukkan senyum mesum mu itu, pabbo!", Baekhyun menjulurkan lidahnya

Chanyeol menggertakan giginya menahan perih yang menjalar hingga ke ubun-ubun *plakkk

"Yeollie? Kau gak papa?"

Baekhyun menarik tangan Chanyeol yang mengelus kasar tempat tamparan Baekhyun tadi. Chanyeol bergeming

"Yeoll? aku serius! Jangan main-main", Baekhyun mendekatkan wajahnya mencoba melihat hasil tamparan nya tadi

Chanyeol melepaskan tangannya dan langsung menempelkan bibirnya di bibir Baekhyun. Chanyeol mencium paksa Baekhyun sepertinya

"Pffttt….yeoppfftt,hmmppff..", Baekhyun protes dengan tindakan Chanyeol saat itu

Chanyeol dengan segera melepas ciuman nya saat melihat tangan Baekhyun yang siap menampar pipi mulusnya untuk kedua kali, ia memejamkan matanya erat-erat. Namun tersenyum sumringah saat Baekhyun ternyata mengelus cap 5 jari yang ada di pipi nya

"Maafkan aku, ne?"

Chanyeol tersenyum lebar dan mengangguk ceria

.

.

"Yeoll, ganti dancer mu kenapa sih?", Baekhyun memainkan pulpen ditangan nya asal

Chanyeol melepas earphone yang terpasang di telinganya dan menatap Baekhyun dengan pandangan heran

"Kenapa sih? Dia dancer terbaik pilihan CEO"

Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya dan memeluk lengan Chanyeol yang berada disebelahnya, "Yeolliee… please, jangan sakiti Baekki ini"

"Hah? Menyakiti bagaimana, aku kan tidak menamparmu seperti tadi, Baekki"

"Menyakiti dalam hal lain…."

"Apa aku menginjak kakimu?"

Chanyeol menundukan badan nya untuk melihat ke bawah meja. Memastikan kakinya menginjak kaki Baekhyun atau tidak

Baekhyun menggaruk kepalanya frustasi, "Gahh! Dasar, yeollie pabbo! Tidak peka!"

Baekhyun berdiri dan meninggalkan Chanyeol di ruangan latihan itu sendirian

"Ya! Noona, kenapa kau meninggalkan ku lagi?"

Chanyeol berlari mengikuti Baekhyun

.

.

"Kenapa kau mengerjarku? Jatuh kan akhirnya", Baekhyun mengolesi siku Chanyeol yang berdarah dengan obat merah karena tersandung anak tangga pertama saat mengejar Baekhyun tadi

Chanyeol mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Habis, noona tidak mau mendengar kan aku"

"Kau tidak peka sih!", Baekhyun membela dirinya

"Ne, ne…. mianhe.. nanti aku akan minta ganti dancer. Noona tenang saja, aku sudah tahu kalau Baekki ku yang imut ini cemburu buta", Chanyeol mengusak rambut Baekhyun sayang

Baekhyun meletakkan kapas di tangannya dan memeluk Chanyeol, "Dia terlalu banyak memegang tangan mu"

"Perlukah ku suruh dia memegang dada ku besok?", Chanyeol tertawa garing saat mengucapkan kata-kata ini

Baekhyun mendengus,"Dia harus melangkahi mayatku dulu"

"Kenapa jadi noona yang seperti namja sih?", Chanyeol menatap wajah Baekhyun yang sudah melepas pelukan nya

"Salahkah aku proktektif pada namjachingu ku?"

"Tidak sih, tidak biasanya saja noona protektif padaku"

Baekhyun melotot, "Apa katamu? Padahal kau yang tidak pernah cemburu saat aku dekat dengan namja lain"

"Lalu bagaimana nasib tetangga noona yang hendak mencium pipi mu semalam hum?"

Baekhyun mengingat kejadian minggu lalu saat salah satu tetangga Baekhyun yang merupakan fans nya, dengan spontan memeluk dan hendak mencium pipi Baekhyun saat ia dan Chanyeol hendak masuk ke mobil. Chanyeol pun mendorong namja itu hingga terjatuh dan menarik tangan Baekhyun untuk bergegas masuk ke mobil

"Oh iya, aku lupa", Baekhyun membuat peace sign andalan nya

Chanyeol mendengus dan kembali fokus pada luka di tangan nya

"Baekki, hari ini kita minum milkshake, kau mau?"

"Tentu saja….. di tempat biasanya kan?"

"Mau dimana lagi? Atau noona mau kita membuatnya di kamar?"

SLAPPSS!

Dan tamparan kedua mendarat di pipi Chanyeol yang satunya setelah ia mengeluarkan aura mesum nya itu

"Noona! Sakit tahu! Arrghh… appo"

Chanyeol meratapi nasib pipi dan tangannya

.

.

Baekhyun sibuk memandang Chanyeol yang sedang mengompres kedua pipinya dengan gelas Milkshake yang dingin

"Benar-benar sakit ya? Sampai merah begitu…."

"Bukankah noona yang menamparku?", Chanyeol melirik Baekhyun yang duduk di hadapan nya

Baekhyun memasang wajah menyesal dan menjulurkan tangan nya untuk menyentuh pipi Chanyeol, "Apa yang harus kulakukan agar tidak sakit lagi?"

"Cium…..

"Ok, dua-duanya?"

"Di bibir….

Baekhyun membulatkan matanya, "Ha? Ini tempat umum,Yeoll! bagaimana bisa?"

"Bisa saja, noona tinggal berdiri, menempelkan…..

Ucapan Chanyeol terputus saat Baekhyun sudah menempelkan bibir nya di bibir milik Chanyeol. Chanyeol menyeringai dan langsung menarik Baekhyun agar duduk dipangkuan nya, tanpa melepas ciuman mereka

Chanyeol yang emang dasarnya mesum kek sepupunya Kris, langsung melumat bibir atas dan bibir bawah Baekhyun secara bergantian hingga Baekhyun memberi akses masuk lebih dalam untuk ciuman mereka kali ini

Baekhyun mencengkram erat bahu Chanyeol saat matanya melihat beberapa orang –sepertinya fans- berkumpul melihat aktivitas mereka dari kaca Café itu

Chanyeol melepas pangutan nya dengan tidak rela dan ikut melihat kearah fans yang sedang meneriakkan namanya. Tidak ambil pusing dengan itu, Chanyeol menarik tirai penutup jendela berukuran sedang itu dan kembali melumat bibir Baekhyun

Seluruh café sedang memandang mereka saat ini, sepertinya. Tidak mau pangutan nya terlepas lagi, ia mengambil jaketnya dan menutupi kepala mereka berdua dengan jaket miliknya dan melanjutkan ciuman nya itu

Dan setelah melihat Chanyeol menutupi aktivitas nya, seluruh orang di café kembali pada hidangan mereka masing-masing seolah tidak peduli

.

.

Chanyeol membenarkan tatanan rambutnya sekali lagi di hadapan kaca. Ia ingin tampilan rambutnya benar-benar bagus di perform nya kali ini

"Chanyeol-shi, jangan di sentuh lagi…."

Seorang stylist rambut menepis tangan Chanyeol pelan dan membenarkan rambut yang tadi disentuh Chanyeol

"Ye,ye noona", Chanyeol menggerutu

"Jangan sentuh pipimu lagi, ne? bedak nya akan luntur… aiihh kyeopta"

Stylist muda itu mencubit pipi Chanyeol dan mengelusnya sesaat sebelum ia pergi. Dan hal tersebut benar-benar membuat Baekhyun yang duduk tak jauh dari situ gondok

"Apa-apaan dia? katanya tidak boleh dipegang malah dicubit, huh", Baekhyun mendengus dan menirukan perkataan stylist tadi

Chanyeol berdiri saat PD-nim menyuruhnya untuk bersiap, ia menghampiri Baekhyun mencoba mendapatkan ciuman semangat seperti yang biasa mereka lakukan

Chanyeol lagi-lagi menganga saat Baekhyun hanya memberi ciuman di pipi nya. Itupun sekilas

Ia ingin protes, namun PD-nim sudah menarik tangan nya karena ia terlalu lama di situ

"Baekki!…

Suara Chanyeol terdengar di kejauhan, Baekhyun mengendikkan bahunya dan kembali duduk untuk membaca majalah

.

.

"AKhirnya selesai juga….", Chanyeol meregangkan tangannya dan duduk di samping Baekhyun yang masih tenggelam dalam kegiatan membaca majalah nya

"Baekki, hapuskan eyeliner ku… jeball…"

Baekhyun melirik sedikit dan memutar bola matanya, "Sini, mana kapas nya?"

"Noona ketus sekali sih?", Chanyeol mengerutkan alisnya

"Aku biasa-biasa saja… mungkin hanya kehilangan mood"

"Ada yang membuatmu bad mood?"

Baekhyun menghela nafas, "Huufftt…. Bukankah kau sendiri yang membuatku bad mood?"

"Aku? Kenapa aku?"

"_Aku? Kenapa aku_?"

Baekhyun mengikuti gerakan mulut Chanyeol dan menghentakkan kakinya sebelum pergi dari situ

"Ya! Noona, kenapa kau selalu kabur sih?"

.

.

Chanyeol membuka Toilet wanita perlahan. Whhaaattt? Toilet wanita? Apapun akan dia lakukan untuk mencari Baekhyun

"Baekki, kau di dalam?", Chanyeol melongokkan kepalanya melihat apakah ada orang atau tidak. Jangan sampai dia keluar dengan setengah badan

"Yeollie! Ini toilet wanita! Keluar, cepat!"

Baekhyun mendorong punggung Chanyeol untuk keluar. Namun,Chanyeol balik mendorong tubuh Baekhyun yang lebih kecil dari tubuhnya itu, untuk masuk kembali ke dalam Toilet

"Tidak, sebelum noona memberi tahu padaku kenapa noona sangat cuek tadi", Chanyeol menghimpit tubuh kecil Baekhyun di dinding dengan kedua tangan nya agar Baekhyun tidak bisa lari lagi

Wajah Baekhyun merona melihat posisi mereka saat ini, "Yeol…yeollie… menjauhlah sedikit"

"Memang nya kenapa, hum?", Chanyeol berbisik kecil di telinga Baekhyun

Baekhyun menggeliat tidak nyaman saat mendengar suara Chanyeol di telinganya, "Ini di tempat umum…"

"Aku tidak peduli", Chanyeol menjilat cuping telinga Baekhyun lembut

"Yeol..llieeh~~…

Baekhyun mencengkram kerah kemeja Chanyeol saat Chanyeol menjilat lembut cuping telinga nya

"Aku tahu, Baekki… kau pasti cemburu kan?"

Chanyeol beralih pada leher putih milik Baekhyun untuk memberi gigitan dan jilatan kecil disitu

"Kalau…ngghh~~ sudahh,, tahummhh~~ kenapa tanyahh? Ngghh~~", Baekhyun menjawab paksa di sela desahan nya

"Kenapa tidak bilang saja?", Chanyeol menghentikan gigitan nya dan menyentil dahi Baekhyun gemas

"Kau tidak peka ! Apalagi saat stylist itu menyentuh pipimu, kau diam saja. Kau pabbo atau apa sih?"

"Ku kira noona tidak akan cemburu…"

"Jelas aku cemburu, bodoh!", Baekhyun memukul dada Chanyeol pelan

"Baguslah kalau kau cemburu, Baekki…. Aku tidak resah", Chanyeol kembali mengapit Baekhyun dengan kedua tangan nya

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Baekhyun bergidik ngeri melihat wajah Yadong Chanyeol saat itu

"Kau sudah tahu, hmm~"

Chanyeol beralih memegang pinggang ramping milik Baekhyun dan melumat bibir kenyal itu dengan lembut. Chanyeol menuntun tangan Baekhyun untuk di letakkan pada lehernya

Baekhyun menuruti keinginan Chanyeol dan mengalungkan satu tangan nya di leher Chanyeol dan satunya lagi meremas rambut Chanyeol pelan

Chanyeol pun memanfaatkan kesempatan ini untuk mengangkat tubuh Baekhyun ke bilik Toilet terdekat, melanjutkan kegiatan mereka ini

.

.

THE END.

.

.

Bunuh Author! Bunuh Author!

Cerita apa ini? Tidak sesuai harapan….

Gimana? masih kurang hot? Beli Bon Cabe gih

Maaf kalau kurang memuaskan

NEXT CHAP + ENDING CHAP ?

SULAY COUPLE!


	6. Pernikahan Unicorn dan Air

Tittle: Today!

Author : LadyEXBang

Pairing : All EXO Official Couple

Cast(s) : My Another Cast

Genre : Romance, Drama,Humor

Rated : T

Desclaimer : Seluruh cerita ini milik saya terkecuali para pemainnya

.  
Summary: 6 oneshoot kebahagian dari masing-masing Official Couple EXO! HUNHAN,KRISTAO,CHENMIN,KAISOO,SULAY and CHANBAEK is Here! SULAY for Chap 6! , Don't Like don't Read, RnR! [UPDATE CHAPTER 6!]

.

Warning : Genderswitch for Uke/ Typo(s)/ Alur kecepetan/ Cerita maksa/Karakter gak sesuai

.

A/N : Nguingg…nguingg… Author kembali lagi nih! Pertama, pengen minta maaf gegara fic SuLay yang author janjiin update kilat ternyata ngolor gegara Author sibuk bnget seminggu ini. Tapi sekarang udah update dan sebagai penggantinya, SuLay author buat yang special ! Read Jusseyo~~

Reviews bakalan dibales di bawah…

.

Chapter 6 : Pernikahan Unicorn dan Air

SULAY STORY!

.

.

Suho menatap penuh harap pada 5 namja di hadapan nya. Sesekali ia memasang tampang memelas pada mereka

"Ayolah…. Tega sekali kalian padaku yang malang ini"

"Hyung menikah duluan dan bilang yang paling malang? Aku sebagai penyanyi dadakan sangat keberatan akan hal itu"

Chen menyahut permohonan Suho tadi yang di barengi anggukan setuju dari yang lain nya

"Lagipula, aku tidak ada tampang untuk menjadi MC gratisan", Kris mengangkat bahunya cuek

"Ya! Kita sudah bersahabat 7 tahun dan kalian masih minta bayaran?"

Suho memandang takjub pada ke 5 orang di hadapannya yang asli matre itu

"Hyung mau aku dan Cadel menari ballet di tengah resepsi pernikahanmu nanti ?"

"Namaku bukan cadel, kkamjong!"

Sehun menjitak kepala Kai yang di balas dengan deathglare milik Kai yang pastinya masih kalah dari milik Kris

"Apa hyung mau aku menjadi comedian nanti?", Chanyeol menunjuk dirinya dengan senang hati

Suho menggaruk pipinya garing, "Kau pikir pernikahanku acara Stand Up Comedy?"

Ke enam namja itu terbahak membayangkan betapa hancurnya resepsi pernikahan Suho nanti , saat Chanyeol tiba-tiba mengambil alih microfon

"Apa hyungdeull sudah mendapat telfon?", Sehun mengecek ponsel di tangan nya

Sontak, mereka langsung mengambil ponsel di saku masing-masing dan membuang nafas lega bersamaan

"Kalau Kyungsoo tahu aku tidak pulang, bisa-bisa aku tidak dapat jatah nanti malam", Kai menjambak rambutnya frustasi

"Tenang saja, café ini berada di bagian utara Mall tempat para yeoja itu shopping", Suho menepuk bahu Kai

"Jadi, apa kalian mau membantuku? Lagipula Yeojachingu kalian menjadi pengiring kan? Aku sudah memberi kalian tempat istimewa di samping samping altar!"

"Lalu kalau aku berdiri di samping altar apa yang terjadi, hyung?", Sehun menatap bingung Suho

"Kalian bisa melihat yeojachingu kalian yang cantik itu dan langsung menggandeng tangan mereka. Simple bukan?"

"Apakah itu menguntungkan?", Kris mengangkat alisnya tinggi

"Tentu, karena kalian tidak boleh melihat mereka sampai Lay dan aku selesai tukar cincin"

Suho tersenyum manis pada mereka

.

.

"Oppa, maaf aku lama. Tao sempat hilang di sekitar tas branded"

Lay menutup pintu mobil yang ia masuki dan duduk di sebelah Suho yang menyetir

"Ah, anieyo.. Harusnya aku yang minta maaf. Aku mengadakan rapat dadakan dengan anak-anak tadi", Suho tersenyum dan mulai menjalankan mobilnya

"Rapat dadakan? Kenapa para yeoja tidak tahu?"

"Karena itu aku sebut dadakan, chagi… Aku bertemu mereka di parkiran tadi. Bagaimana dengan pengiring nya? Gaun warna apa yang akan digunakan?"

"Mereka memutuskan menggunakan gaun berwarna merah dan cream. Bagaimana anak buah oppa?"

Suho tertawa mendengar julukkan yang diberikan Lay pada mereka. Mungkin karena Suho selalu Nampak seperti bos?

"Entahlah, mereka meminta menggunakan warna hitam"

Lay tertawa renyah. Sudah hafal warna favorit 'calon suami' nya itu

"Ya, ya… sudah kutebak. Lagipula match dengan warna merah dan putih"

Suho tersenyum dan menjulurkan tangan nya untuk menggenggam tangan Lay yang berada di sanggahan tangan pada kursi

"Tidak kusangka akhirnya kita menikah juga"

"Ya, kita bahkan mendahului Xiumin Jie", Lay membalas mengeratkan genggaman tangan nya pada Suho

"Kukira Xiumin jie belum siap dengan pernikahan. Biarlah Tuhan yang mengatur"

Lay terkekeh mendengar ucapan Suho, "Sok religious…"

"Tapi kau suka kan?"

"Aku tidak akan menerima lamaran oppa kalau aku tidak menyukaimu"

.

.

[SKIP TIME]

Lay memejamkan matanya, mencoba menikmati angin malam yang mengibarkan kecil surai coklatnya. Ia berdalih keluar ke balkon untuk mencari angin. Padahal ia sangat gugup untuk pernikahan nya dengan Suho lusa

Sesekali ia mengusap dadanya pelan. Mencoba menghentikan detak jantungnya yang berdegup cepat

"Sedang apa kau diluar, Xingie?"

Lay nyaris berteriak kalau ia tidak menyadari siapa orang yang tengah memeluk pinggangnya itu

"Suho-oppa, jangan mengagetkanku!", Lay menepuk lengan Suho

"Hahaha,Mianhe…. Xingie ah, aku kangen. Sangat kangen"

Suho menenggelamkan kepalanya pada ceruk leher Lay dan menghirup wangi yang menguar dari tubuh tunangan yang sebentar lagi menjadi istrinya itu

"Kangen? Bagaimana oppa bisa kangen? Padahal kita baru bertemu di meja makan tadi"

"Aku tidak mau kau pulang besok…", Suho mengeratkan pelukan nya

"Ok, aku tidak pulang….

Suho tersenyum senang, "Jinjja?"

"Tapi oppa tidak akan melihatku di altar esoknya"

Suho mendengus mendengar jawaban Lay yang terkesan konyol. Suho berjalan ke hadapan Lay dan memeluk nya dari depan

"Kim Yixing….. kau tahu? Aku merasa akan mati sebentar lagi"

"Oppa ngomong apa sih? Tidak lucu tahu.. Oh ya, margaku masih Zhang"

"Aiisshh… lusa juga akan menjadi Kim. Dan tidak akan pernah berganti lagi", Suho mengecup puncak kepala Lay dan menahan nya disitu

Lay tersenyum dan melingkarkan tangan mungilnya di pinggang Suho. Bermaksud membalas pelukan namja pendek itu *plakk

"Aku tidak mau berpisah denganmu, Xing.."

"Oppa pikir aku mau? Aku tidak bisa menahan rasa tegang ini sendirian"

Suara Lay mulai bergetar seiring dengan suara isakan dari bibir nya. Suho tersentak saat menyadari permintaan nya membuat Lay menangis

Suho melepaskan pelukan nya dan mengusap air mata yang mengalir di pipi chubby setengah tirus milik Lay

"Sshhh.. ulljima Xingie, oppa hanya bercanda. Kita hanya berpisah satu hari saja. Hanya satu hari saja…"

"Tapi aku takut oppa, aku terlalu cengeng untuk ini"

"Dulu, oppa yang menangis saat kau pulang ke Changsa. Padahal hanya 3 hari saja. Itu berarti kau tidak cengeng"

"Oppa, jangan lupa untuk menelfon ku"

Suho mengangguk. Ia menangkupkan wajah Lay dan mencium keningnya. Lay kembali terisak dan memeluk Suho erat. Ia mencengkram punggung kemeja yang Suho gunakan hingga menimbulkan bekas kusut disitu

"Xingie ah, Wo Ai Ni…."

"Nado Saranghae, Joonmyeonnie.."

.

.

"Lay, ayo ambil Selca…"

Suho merangkul pundak Lay yang saat ini tengah duduk di sofa ruang keluarga di rumah Suho

"Ani, aku tidak suka selca. Dan aku bukan Tao, si Queen of selca"

"Jadi, aku harus memandang foto siapa saat akan tidur nanti? Sedangkan sebentar lagi kau akan pulang"

"Memangnya, di ponsel oppa tidak ada fotoku? Ku kira oppa selalu mengambilnya diam-diam"

Suho mengangguk pasrah dan kembali memasukan ponselnya ke dalam saku celana

"Baba sudah di depan pagar. Aku pulang dulu ne?"

Lay berdiri dan mengambil tas tangan nya yang tersampir di pinggir kursi. Ia membalas pelukan perpisahan dari Suho

"Suho oppa, istirahat yang cukup. Jangan terlalu lelah menyiapkan semuanya, banyak minum air putih dan jangan lupa vitamin nya. Arrachi?"

Lay menyibakkan poni Suho ke atas dan mengusap kening Suho pelan sebelum mengecupnya lembut

"Kau juga, Xingie ah…"

Suho mengelus rambut Lay dan mulai memberi ciuman lembut pada bibir Yixing. Yixing memejamkan matanya, menikmati ciuman terakhirnya dengan Suho hingga lusa. Lay menepuk pelan pinggang Suho saat ia merasa sudah kehabisan oksigen

"Oppa, jalljayo…"

"Jalljayo Xingie. Sampai jumpa di gereja"

Suho menatap nanar Lay yang tengah memasuki mobil milik calon mertua nya itu. Ia sebenarnya sangat keberatan dengan ide dari eomma nya

Memisahkan calon pengantin selama seharian penuh

What? Hell no! Suho bisa berhenti bernafas kalau tidak contact seharian penuh dengan Lay. Dan mungkin ia juga akan gila saat melihat pelayan di rumah nya membawa satu tabung oksigen

"Untuk jaga-jaga, kalau kau benar-benar kehabisan nafas"

Nyonya Kim ternyata benar-benar menganggap serius hal ini

.

.

Lay kembali menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin. Gaun putih panjang, buket bunga ditangan dan rambut yang digelung ke atas di tambah dengan penutup kepala

Author pikir Suho akan pingsan saat melihat Lay yang seperti bidadari saat ini

"Lay jie, kau siap? Astaga! Jiejie yang menikah tapi aku yang sangat bersemangat!", Tao meloncat girang

"Tao-ah, jangan terlalu banyak meloncat! Gaunmu tertarik lagi.."

Xiumin menghentikan gerakan Tao dan membenarkan gaun merah di atas lutut yang dikenakan Tao. Tao nyengir . Lay menatap seluruh sahabatnya yang tengah sibuk menyiapkan diri di depan kaca

"Terimakasih, kalian selalu mendukungku. Aku sangat beruntung memiliki sahabat seperti kalian"

Seluruh orang di ruangan itu menoleh kearah menundukan kepalanya, menahan tangisan bahagia yang akan keluar dari bibirnya

"Ya! Yixing.. jangan begitu, kita ini keluarga. Kita akan saling menolong, tidak usah menangis"

Kyungsoo mengelus bahu Yixing yang terbuka karena Wedding Dress yang ia gunakan

"Ini tidak sebanding dengan bantuan mu menjadi cupid bagiku dan Hunnie"

Semua tertawa mendengar ucapan Luhan. Yap, Luhan memang dekat dengan Sehun karena bantuan Suho dan juga Lay

"Akan kujamin saat kalian menikah nanti, aku akan selalu ada"

Baekhyun mengelus dagunya pede

"Lupakan, jie…"

Sahut Tao

.

.

"Suho, berhentilah berkeringat,jangan tegang.. astaga, sudah 3 kali bedakmu luntur"

Kris melirik Suho yang lagi-lagi harus memperbaiki bedaknya karena terhapus keringat

"Tuxedo milik hyung juga sudah basah.." , Sehun menepuk Tuxedo putih milik Suho yang sudah lembab

"Chen, ambilkan kipas dan kipasi punggung Suho! Ppali!", seorang stylist menunjuk kipas yang berada di ujung meja

"Aisshh… aku lagi yang kena"

Keadaan di ruangan namja sepertinya lebih ribut dibanding milik yeoja. Dimulai dari Kai dan Sehun yang terus bertengkar karena Tuxedo mereka tertukar, Chen yang terus berlatih untuk menyanyikan lagu pembukaan saat Lay masuk nanti, dan Kris yang menceramahi Suho karena sangat tegang

"Chanyeol, nyanyikan satu lagumu untukku… cepat, agar aku tidak gugup"

Chanyeol bergegas duduk di sebelah Suho dan menyanyikan lagu Rap andalan nya

"Kim Joonmyeon-shi? Sudah saatnya. Pastor sudah datang, kalian telah ditunggu"

Suho menarik nafas nya dalam dan membuangnya kemudian mencoba tersenyum seperti biasa

"Hyung, fighting!"

Chanyeol,Kai,Sehun dan Chen menepuk pundak Suho . Suho mengangguk

"jangan sampai kau ngompol nanti"

Kris tertawa keras dan pergi keluar untuk masuk gereja bersama yang lain

Senyum Suho memudar mendengar ucapan Kris

.

.

Suho merapikan Tuxedo nya sekali lagi dan menatap kearah pintu dengan mantap. Tak lupa juga ada Kris dkk, yang membisikan kata-kata penyemangat bagi Tuan Muda Kim yang satu ini

Potongan lagu Wedding March terdengar hingga pintu gereja terbuka. Dilanjutkan dengan dentingan piano dan suara merdu Chen yang menyanyikan lagu 'The Last Time'

"**This is the first time, I fell in love was long ago… **

Lay memasuki gereja dengan Tuan Zhang yang datang jauh-jauh dari China untuk mendampingi putri tercinta nya, dilanjutkan dengan para pengiring yang menggunakan gaun merah dan memegang buklet bunga

"**I didn't know how to give my love at all…The next time I settled for what felt so close **

Suho bisa melihat Lay yang tersenyum manis hingga memperlihatkan Single Dimple nya di balik penutup wajah yang ia gunakan dan Suho merasa Yixing nya sangat menawan di hari special mereka itu. Astaga, bahkan kalau Sehun tidak menyenggol kaki nya, ia mungkin akan terus menganga

"**But without romance, you're never gona fall…**

Tuan Zhang melepaskan tangan nya, mempersilahkan Lay untuk naik ke altar bersama Suho. Sebelumnya, Tuan Zhang membisikan sesuatu pada Lay dan mengecup kening putrinya. Kemudian Lay menyambut tangan Suho yang sudah terulur padanya

"**Now it's finally my turn… This is the last time I'll fall… in love…" **

Nyanyian Chen berhenti sesaat setelah Lay bergabung bersama Suho di atas altar, dan Chen bergegas ke pinggir altar untuk berdiri di sebelah Xiumin

Suho tersenyum untuk meyakinkan Lay dan membalik tubuhnya untuk menghadap kearah pastor

"Hari ini, kita berkumpul di sebuah acara istimewa. Dimana kita akan menjadi saksi pernikahan dua anak manusia yang saling mencintai"

Pastor memulai pembicaraan nya. Dan ada juga Tao yang terus menerus menggigit jarinya karena gemas, dan Kris yang menarik tangan Tao

"Kim Joonmyeon, bersediakah kau menerima Zhang Yixing sebagai pendampingmu dalam suka maupun duka, sedih ataupun senang, dan siap menerima setiap kekurangannya?"

Suho tersenyum dan mengangguk pasti

"Ya, saya bersedia"

"Zhang Yixing, bersediakah kau menerima Kim Joonmyeon sebagai pendampingmu dalam suka maupun duka, sedih ataupun senang, dan siap menerima setiap kekurangannya?"

Lay menghembuskan nafasnya kecil dan mengeratkan genggaman tangan nya pada Suho

"Ya,saya bersedia"

"Untuk itu, Kim Joonmyeon dan Zhang Yixing kalian telah di resmikan sebagai suami -istri yang sah dalam nama gereja. Kedua mempelai dapat bertukar cincin"

Suho meraih tangan Lay tak lupa mengecup punggung tangannya terlebih dahulu sebelum akhirnya memasangkan cincin pada jari manis Lay

Lay tersenyum dan memasangkan cincin di jari manis Suho juga

"Kim Yixing, Wo Ai Ni…."

Suho meletakkan tangan nya di pinggang ramping Lay sebelum akhirnya mengecup kening Lay lama

"Kim Joonmyeon, Wo ye Ai Ni…"

Dan Suho menarik dagu Lay untuk mulai memberi ciuman pada bibir nya. Lay memejamkan matanya, menikmati pangutan lembut dari Suho

Seluruh tamu memberikan tepuk tangan meriah untuk pasangan itu. Keduanya melepas pangutan mereka dan Suho menarik tangan Lay turun untuk melakukan acara selanjutnya. Melempar buket bunga di depan gereja

.

.

Lay bersiap untuk melempar buklet bunganya bersama Suho. Dibelakang sudah banyak orang terutama yeoja yang bersiap untuk menangkap

Dan yang pasti terlihat paling bersemangat adalah Baekhyun dan Tao

"Jiejie, gege! Lempar padaku!", Tao berteriak pada Lay dan Suho yang dibalas tawa oleh keduanya

"1,2,3!"

Suho dan Lay melempar bunga itu keatas

"Milikku,milikku!", Tao mundur kebelakang untuk mengejar buklet bunga itu. Kris bersusah payah untuk menahan nya, takut bila Baby Panda nya terinjak atau mungkin menginjak orang

"Tao-ah, sudah jiejie lempar untukmu!"

Lay berteriak pada Tao yang tengah bertengkar dengan Baekhyun untuk buklet bunga itu

Suho memeluk Lay dari belakang dengan erat, tidak ingin Lay pergi dari sisinya. Lay menyenderkan kepalanya pada dada bidang Suho

Dan mereka menikmati hidup mereka yang baru sebagai pasangan suami-istri

.

.

THE END

.

.

Akhirnya Today! Sudah selesai!

Chukkae…

Author minta maaf kalau dari chapter 1 ada cerita yang kurang sreg buat yeorobun dan juga SuLay yang selalu di akhir

Dan Author juga lagi buat project sequel nya…

Gomawo Yo!

.

**REVIEW BOX for Chapter 5 **

**Geby : Gomawo udah baca dan review. Iya author minta maaf banget dan memang sengaja menjadikan SuLay sebagai couple penutup **

**Haruka-SMstan : Iya kita sama-sama yadong :v Final Chapter udah update ini… Gomawo udah baca dan review **

**ByunnaPark : Hoho.. kejadian di dalam toilet sudah bisa ditebak kan? *Plaakk Gomawo udah baca dan review **

**Guest : gaya bahasanya terlalu rumit ya? Nanti author usahakan lebih ringan lagi. Gomawo yo **

**Berlindia : Ini nih! Mamih papih udah Author update… terimakasih banyak udah ngikutin ceritanya **

**Jaylyn Rui : Chanyeol mah gak tau malu *di gampar SuLay udah update nih. Gomawo **

**Kang Hyun Yoo : SuLay udah muncul ini…. Gomawo yo **

**Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw : Udah nyerempet M? M nya lagi masuk RS itu.. Aok aoak AOk. Gomawo yo **

**Michi Mizuka : SuLay udah update, dan semoga bitter sweet…. Gomawo Yo **

**Yoo ara : Ini SuLay dulu yang nikah. Nanti rencana sequelnya, KaiSoo udah nikah kok. Gomawo Yo. **

**.**

**Terimakasih banyak untuk semua pihak yang sudah mendukung pembuatan FF ini. Dan Author akan berusaha menulis dengan gaya yang lebih ringan lagi nanti **

**See You in Next Story! **


End file.
